One year, as a 5 year old
by Emo-Shukun
Summary: Okay, Inu accidentally turns into a little kid read to find out and so Kagome takes care of him. I like one part. Did you call me mommy? muhaha! bye!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Okay, pretty much everyone is enjoying their selves tonight, Miroku and Inuyasha are talking about something, and Sango and Kagome are in the springs taking a bath with Shippo. It's a quiet, relaxing starry night, and nothing bad could happen on this very night... right? Well… think again then.

"AH SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted as she and Sango ducked their body in the springs to cover herself up from Inuyasha and Miroku seeing them.

"PERVERT!" Sango shouted at Miroku who had that stupid sly grin on his face.

"KKAAGGOOMMEE!!!" Inuyasha did his pissed off whining to her, clenching his teeth. "What the hell is your problem you stupid wench?!"

"You and Miroku seeing us while we take a bath when we're naked, that's our problem! What else do you think!?" She and Sango shouted at the same time, Inuyasha ignored Sango yelling at him.

"So what? You know that I've seen you take a bath before and I've seen you naked before a few times also Kagome, like the night before we met Miroku, I might even have a bump from that damn rock you hit me with!"

"SIT BOY!!!" she had a red face from both anger and embarrassment. "At least when I accidentally saw you naked I turned around without even thinking and apologized to you!"

"Bitch!" He managed to say while his face was starting to feel pressure to meet the hard dirt ground.

Sango and Kagome glared at the temporary paralyzed Inuyasha and the unconscious Miroku with a heavy sigh. When they looked at Shippo he didn't do anything but smile sweetly to them. Sango and Kagome then decided to go swim/bathe somewhere else from the peeping toms but not too far, and Shippo said he was going to get out because the guys were starting to get up, Sango and Kagome were now at of sight, they didn't really go far, just on the other side of a really huge boulder.

Inuyasha was starting to get up and of course he was pissed off. Miroku on the other hand got up 7 minutes later with that 'humble' smile of his.

"You guys need to stop spying on them you know, we like bath time, but you guys ruin it mot of the time for us." He said like he was concerned for them a little.

"But you have to admit, what we see is unbelievable." He had his happy smile with that stupid grin as his face now as he let out a silent sigh; his eyes told Inuyasha and Shippo that he was day-dreaming about the girl's bodies again. Inuyasha whacked him in the head so he could stop thinking of the girls.

"I don't spy you stupid runt! Exspecailly on the girls stupid!" Inuyasha was about to strangle him.

"Maybe it's a bad thing that you love Kagome and Miroku loves Sango. At least they probably know your into them." He nodded his own head in satisfaction in his words, but… around Inuyasha… I don't think it was wise.

"Why you!!!" Inuyasha started chasing Shippo and caught him then started choking him.

"KKKKKAAAAAGGGGGOOOOOMMMMMEEEEE!!!!!" Shippo yelled for her, she was coming quickly with a towel wrapped around her. She was now about 5 feet behind Inuyasha. And she didn't look happy, she looked very pissed off, not to mention that her hands to her sides formed into fists. Miroku was started to get a little scared.

"Uh… Inuyasha I think you should stop choking him." Miroku suggested

"Shut up Miroku, I'm going to kill him!!!" he replied

"Inuyasha... really... or you're going to get hurt." Miroku gulped and started to back up just a little.

"I said shut up!" He replied again

"Inuyasha." Kagome said cheerfully but her teeth were clenched together, he froze completely and let go of Shippo and he ran onto Kagome's arm whining. Inuyasha was now terrified, from the sound of her cheerful voice, he was in real trouble. He turned his head and body very slowly to Kagome.

"Inuyasha was choking me again!" He whined into the towel that was around her, if it wasn't there he'd be whining in her chest.

"N-No K-K-Kagome... I w-was just p-p-playing around with the little guy! I didn't hurt him... see he's still alive! I didn't do anything!!!" Inuyasha tried to play innocent, it didn't work.

She sighed heavily. "Why do you have to hurt Shippo? He's a good kid and wants you to grow up Inuyasha." She said as she walked toward where she came from. "Sit boy." She simply said, she was very pissed but she didn't want to fight anymore and continued to walk away to get changed with Sango and Shippo was now their guard, keeping an eye out on the guys. He was turning into a little stalking monster.

"They're just sitting there on the ground Kagome, they aren't doing anything, but they look tense... kind of like a statue or something." Shippo examined the guys of what they were doing.

"Okay we're done changing, hey Sango, let's un-tense these guys before we make dinner. Inuyasha is probably mad as ever" Kagome smiled with a wink.

"Okay... but… you'll have to do that to Inuyasha, if I do it he'll bite my head off. Besides, it's like he obeys you anyways." She said nervously and Kagome just giggled a little."

"Okay, that makes it easier for me then; I know just what to do." She said it with another little giggle as did Sango.

They walked around and went behind the guys quietly. Luckily Inuyasha was a bit too tensed and didn't hear them when they were coming near. Sango was behind Miroku and Kagome was behind Inuyasha. Sango nodded to Kagome and started to rub Miroku shoulders and his collar bone; he got shocked a bit but enjoyed it a lot, not to mention because it was a 'ladies touch'.

Kagome just went for Inuyasha's cute little doggy ears; he never did like anybody touching them except her and only her. Inuyasha was now starting to feel relaxed and calm that he forgot about what he was tensed about, same with Miroku. They were about to lean on the girls because it felt good.

"I'm sorry that I had to yell at you so much earier, not to mention saying the 's' word about three times or so." Kagome whispered into his ear that was still being massaged. She stopped massaging his ears after about 5 minutes and so did Sango with Miroku's shoulder and collar bone. The guys looked at them as if they were sad they stopped.

"What was that for Kagome?" Inuyasha asked 0softly while looking at her a little confusedly.

"It's my way of saying sorry to you this time." Kagome said cheerfully with a smile on her face.

"Not to mention that you guys looked like you were all tensed up, that's you didn't even notice us coming from behind." Sango continued what Kagome was saying.

"Also because it's close to dinner time so we had to come get you so we could make it and if I sent Shippo to get you guys, you would've probably have attacked him and then there would be a fight all over again." Kagome did the last of their mini speech.

"That's because it was your fault!!! If Sango didn't smack Miroku and you didn't say sit so much, none of it would've happened!!!" Inuyasha started to yell in anger again, Kagome sighed lightly and just massaged his ear again until he was calm down again. "I said I was sorry." She used here normal voice, not caring if Sango or the others heard her.

"Let's go guys." Kagome said.

Shippo; who was on Kagome's shoulder, Kagome, and Sango were walking in front of Inuyasha and Miroku, when they have arrived at the campsite they made earlier Kirara jumped in Sango's arms with loveable purrs.

"Hi Kirara, were you being good while us three took our bath?" Sango asked cheerfully with her sweet smile.

"Meow." It's all what she can say anyways with her purring.

"That's good to know, let's start making dinner now." Sango suggested

"Okay Sango, I'll go get the wood so we can start." Kagome said as she turned around. Her hand was pulled back making her stop in place and look back.

"I'll go get the damn wood, you shouldn't wonder around at night with demons around anyways." He said he said with a growl

"Inuyasha, I can handle myself, I manage you during the night sometimes." She muttered trying to tease him a little but looking at him with a deadly glare.

"Does it I look like I care?" With a snort he tilted head up.

"From the looks of it, yes you do. Now can you let go of my hand before you hurt me please?" She nicely asked at and it made Inuyasha blush a little as he released her hand a little quickly.

"Fine you stupid wench! Go get the wood, but don't expect me to save your ass if you get in trouble with something." He growled.

"Fine, I'll try to get in trouble with someone, I won't care I die, byes!" she waved bye in a silly way meaning she was playing around and then left to go get wood.

"Feh, I'll be happy when she does die." He smirked

"Inuyasha, you just don't like it when she makes you happy and peaceful, not to mention when she gets her way." Shippo informed him

"Feh, yeah right. When she dies that means that there'll be less of an annoying atmosphere." He said as he left towards the way Kagome went.

"You know Inuyasha, if Kagome wasn't around, you would actually be weak, and I know you know that. Also you're the one who is annoying, not Kagome, besides why would you say you wouldn't care if she died if you protect her so much like how you are right now?" Miroku asked all at once

Shippo shifted his head in confusion. "That was fast." He watched Inuyasha leave without saying a word in response to Miroku. "I think he knows she's his weakness and that he's very protective of her, but him and his stupid pride and ego kills it." He responded to Miroku for Inuyasha.

All four (Kirara, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku) of them nodded as they all knew it.

"But sometimes his pride is his power let alone his weakness." Sango sighed as she said it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Why are you following me? I thought you said that you didn't care if I die?" Kagome said.

"Feh, shut up you stupid wench, you're the damn shard detector! You still have to look for the jewel shards you broke!" Inuyasha complained.

"At least now I know that you never had any feelings for me." She mumbled.

"What do you mean Kagome? Of course I have feelings for..." He looked curious toward her even though she wasn't looking at him but she interrupted him.

"You only have feelings for yourself and your precious Kikyou, and I know that it's the truth." Her voice was low but very clear.

"Kagome, what makes you so..." He was cut off by her

"Just leave me alone please?" She turned toward him slightly with a very small smile. "I now want some time alone, okay?" Kagome asked nicely

"But Kagome" he got cut off once again by her

"Just go back to the campsite were the others are, I'll be there shortly with some wood." She said as she was walking deeper in the forest while he stood still, dead in his tracks.

Inuyasha just stood there for a few minutes of thinking of what she said, after that thinking for a while; he turned around and was about to go toward the campsite like Kagome told him to. But what Kagome had said to him had annoyed him a little. The fact that she had said that he only cares for himself and Kikyou, she was wrong. He also wanted to prove her wrong, but he wanted to, but didn't know how. He quickly changed directions and went off to follow Kagome. He didn't care what she said, but then again, he was afraid of how many sits he would be given.

"Why does she always think so less of me?" He asked himself while following her trail.

"Why does he always think so less of me?" She asked herself as she was gathering wood for their bonfire.

Just then a huge snake demon came out of the forest trees, staring down at Kagome; its fangs were long and dripping with such powerful venom. Its eyes told that it was hungry and wanted food at the very moment. And its dinner was Kagome, or… so it thought.

"You stupid demon, I'm not in the mood for you." She placed the wood down nice and slowly. The snake chose this moment to attack her. "I hate snakes." She said with a bored tone and brought an arrow to her bow waiting for it to come closer. "Open wide ugly!" The snake opened its mouth widely while it was lunging itself to Kagome. She suddenly shot the snake and it was purified. "Great, that just made my day fun, not!" She said tediously as she grabbed the wood once again.

Inuyasha watched what happened; he was amused a little at her strength. He accidentally stepped on a twig and Kagome froze for only a second but she didn't look back. She continued walking to get a little more wood just in case. Inuyasha went to follow her but when he looked she was gone. He looked around in front of himself but saw nothing.

"Inuyasha, I thought that I told you to go back to the campsite?" She asked as she lowered her weapon from him with a small sigh of a somewhat relief that it was only him. She startled Inuyasha a bit that his eye twitched a little because she was so quiet to where he actually couldn't hear her.

"I… uh… um… I…" He couldn't really say why, he was choking on his pride now

"Just go please? I just want to have some time to think, just this once." She asked him innocent and nicely to where he couldn't really refuse her.

"Fine but Kagome, to let you know" He was having a hard time for some reason, but she walked right past him to grab the wood with a small fake smile.

"Kikyou is not all I think of… there is a lot more to what I think of." He finished what he tried to say.

"But you know your own truth." She looked at him with that sad cold smile that Kikyou now gives him. "You even admitted that you can never get her out of you mind, even as we speak right now most likely." He grew a little tense because he knew what she was remember, that time when she was tied to the tree when he was with her.

He looked at her with concern and for some reason guilt. Has Kagome ever forgotten that night? No, it was doubted, it was one of the very first times she felt hurt by those two.

Inuyasha's ears drooped down in sadness. "So… you want me to go back to the campsite and leave you alone?" He knew the answer but wanted her to talk.

"Yes, I just want some time alone to think."

"But, to think of what though?" He questioned

"It doesn't matter Inuyasha, it really doesn't, okay?" She walked away slowly

"Fine, but just return to the site soon Kagome." He watched he leave out of his eye sight and started to walk back towards the hut. But heard a weird noise and went to go investigate.

"That Inuyasha, he is so hard to understand sometimes." Kagome sighed

"I think I was a little bit harsh of what I said to him, but what could I do? My heart was telling me to go next to him, but mind told me to push him away."

'_I'm so confused, I know that Inuyasha loves Kikyou, he proved that to me when they embraced each other while Kikyou's soul stealers tied me to the tree so she could take him to hell. Why didn't I let her? She loves him more then I do, and she deserves to be with him a lot more than I deserve to. This all hurts my head. What is my purpose to even being in this era? Oh wait… my purpose… is'_ she looked at the sky with the stars being so bright. "Inuyasha." She barely whispered to herself. She was gone for at least a half-hour and thought to go back since that's what Inuyasha wanted.

When she arrived, Shippo jumped onto her shoulder. She looked at Sango and Miroku just sitting there, and Kirara by Sango's side… but. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked aloud.

"He went after you about 2 minutes after you left Kagome." Sango explained.

"Yeah, I know that, but I told him to come here so I could do some thinking though." She said with a sigh.

"Don't worry Kagome, Inuyasha will be back soon because it's about time to eat." Miroku assured her.

She did a quick nod. "I hope so." She started to wonder if it was her fault that he wasn't back.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when a little kit was waving his hand to get her attention.

"Kagome, can we eat now? I'm starting to get a little hungry now." Shippo complained as his stomach started to growl.

"Of course Shippo, I'm sorry, let's start making dinner now." She said pleasingly to him as he was happy to hear it.

Kagome was making dinner quietly, not really making much noise. Shippo was playing with Kirara playing some sort tag game. Miroku and Sango were trying to talk to Kagome but she wasn't paying attention.

"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked

"" Kagome didn't respond.

"Kagome?" Sango said again

"" There was still no response from her.

"Hello? Sango to Kagome, come in Kagome!" Sango was losing her patients

"Sango I think I know away to get her attention." Miroku said in his perverted tone walking behind Kagome about to grope her.

"Fine, but it's the only freebee because I'm getting scared and worried." Sango replied unsure about the decision.

Miroku grinned at Sango then his hand was going close to Kagome's butt. When he was massaging her butt he thought he was going to get smacked.

"Miroku, stop groping me I'm okay." She said in a dead tone.

"Sorry Kagome." He easily said to her, but she acted like nothing happened.

"Here your food is ready." She gave Miroku and Sango a bowl of delicious stew that Kaede taught her to make.

"Kirara, Shippo, your food is done!" She shouted to them and the came running over.

"Oh boy, stew!" Shippo said happily as he started to dig in right next to Kagome, and Kirara was next to Sango having her own share of stew Kagome gave her. Everyone liked the stew. Even Inuyasha did though he still always preferred his ramen soup.

Kagome didn't eat, she didn't feel like it. She just wondered where Inuyasha was.

Inuyasha was still following the noise. He soon walked onto an old wooden bridge and the noise suddenly stopped. He was confused about the noise stopping and he leaned against the bridge side. He saw his reflection for the moment and the saw the reflection of him hugging Kagome. He smiled toward it, but the Kagome in the reflection turned into Kikyou, his face and body stiffened when the reflection turned out to be that exact memory when Kikyou almost took him into hell but Kagome saved him, but she felt hurt, and she wasn't to blame.

Inuyasha closed his eyes for a minute and heard laughter from the water. He opened his eyes and looked at the water again. It was a memory, but it was different. The memory is a little boy he knew so long ago.

"That's… me" He said silently to himself.

Sudden, the old wooden bridge couldn't bare the wait of Inuyasha anymore and it broke, forcing Inuyasha to fall into the lake. For some reason the water was pulling at him, he couldn't understand why.

'_What's happening, it's like I'm being sucked into the water as I squirm for air. Wait, I can breathe? What's going on? Why did the water show me as a little kid again? Hey, what's that? Is it light? I must reach for it'_

Inuyasha was soon to be out cold, but what had exactly happened to him? Was he okay? Or… did something happen? It was something that he just couldn't figure out. Not right at that moment least.

'I think... I'll take… a nap right now, the others won't worry.' He thought before he was into his deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was now sunrise, everyone was asleep. Everyone except Kagome who waiting for Inuyasha to come to the campsite. She was worried because she didn't feel Kikyou's presents anywhere near by so that wasn't a reason. He would have usually been back by now but he wasn't.

She got up, not waking up the kit and others and grabbed her backpack and went in search for Inuyasha. _'Where could he be?'_ she thought as she trailed along into the forest. She was searching high and was also searching low. She even retraced where she was last night, even past the dead snake demon body that she killed last night.

She searched for 2 or 3 hours for him, but there was no luck. Suddenly she thought she felt a demon with a jewel fragment inside of its body. She ran towards the place she felt the shard.

The demon was another snake demon that was looking for food and found someone in red clothing and light silver hair washed up from the weird stream. It slowly crept over its prey, preparing its self to devour it.

Kagome came into the opening and saw the snake demon. And someone in red clothing. _'Inuyasha!'_ She quickly. She hurried up and put an arrow to her bow and killed the snake. Even with the jewel, snake demons were always weak. Sometimes they were so weak that even Shippo could kill them.

The demon was destroyed so she went to retrieve the jewel shards and went to Inuyasha. It seemed like every step the she took to come close to him, he seemed smaller, and that's because he was. Inuyasha was now a very little 5 year old boy in his teenage clothing.

"Inu... yasha?" She said curiously

Inuyasha moved very little when he heard the sound of his name but responded shortly. "Ka-Kagome?" and went back to his deep sleep.

_'Inuyasha is now a little boy? But how did this happen? He looks so cute. I should take him to the campsite where the others are, wait a minute. He needs clothes that fit him first because it looks like his haori is a dress. I'll just get Kirara to take me to a village near hear with out waking the others up.'_ She folded Inuyasha's pants and grabbed his sword and placed them in her backpack and carried him in his haori to the site while he slept. He was grasping onto Kagome's chest as if he was having a nightmare, she cradled him a little so he would feel better. _'Good thing I had to take care of Souta around this age.'_ She thought happily.

She arrived near the hut and called out for Kirara, it took 2 tries to wake Kirara up but it worked. Kagome asked Kirara if she would take them to a near by village. Kirara meowed quietly and transformed to her huge form and they left. After about 4 minutes of flight they made it to a very nice village. Kirara transformed into her small form and jumped on Kagome's shoulder. Kagome went to a hut and asked a women if she had any clothing for the boy Kagome held in her arms.

"Yes child I do, I have a son around that age and I'm sure I could give your son some clothing." The women said happily.  
"Ma'am, he isn't my son, but he's someone that I am close to." Kagome responded nervously.  
"Oh? Forgive me then, here are some clothing that you may change the boy in, you may change him in here while I'll be outside." The woman was very nice and Kagome thanked her.

"Please don't be mad at me Inuyasha." She said as she removed his haori which showed his flesh. She didn't blush much because he was now like a little kid. She was finishing putting his pants on and tried to tie it not too tight. He had pretty much the same clothing as he did when he was bigger, except the red haori was a bit too big, Kagome remembered that she placed the Tetseiga inside her backpack, when she looked at it; it was small, small enough for Inuyasha. So she tied it up around his waist also. He almost woke up but didn't. Kagome was thinking that he was a heavy sleeper when he was young as she was folding and placing his bigger clothes in her back pack.

"Thank you ma'am for letting us borrow your sons' clothes." Kagome bowed cheerfully but trying to not wake Inuyasha.  
"It was nothing, now go on, I'm sure that you have friends waiting for you." The woman smiled.  
"Bye!" Kagome shouted to them as Kirara let the ground to go to their campsite. Inuyasha's ears twitched from Kagome's shouting.

"Can you be any louder?" Inuyasha asked here half asleep in her arms.  
"Oh, did I wake you up? I'm sorry you can go to sleep and I'll ask you something when you wake up again, okay?" She said in her regular tone.

Inuyasha just now notice that he was next to Kagome's chest and started to freak out a little. "Uh... Ka-Kagome?" He said nervously  
"Yeah? Something wrong Inuyasha?" She asked him curiously.  
"Why am I so close to you right now?" He started to blush dramatically, but Kagome only blushed a little when she understood what he asked her.

"Well see, when I found you, you were unconscious and was almost killed but I saved you, and when I went close to you checking to see if you were alright I noticed that you were now a little 5 year old now. Your clothes were too big on you so Kirara and I took you to a very close by village and I asked a woman if we could borrow some clothing for you. When she gave us some, I had to put the clothing on you. Then I said thanks to her and you woke up, so, sorry about that." She said it slowly for him, but she had a feeling it would be a bad idea.

"I'M WHAT?!?!" "AND YOU DID WHAT TO ME?!?!" he shouted in a cute angry voice. Kagome sighed and asked Kirara to just set down so they could talk.

"Inuyasha, you are some how a five year old, do you remember what happened?" She asked him as she sat down with him on her lap.  
"All I remember is seeing the time when um... well... after something happened in the water, it showed me my reflection of when I was 5 years old and the bridge broke and I fell in, I remember hearing your voice but I went back to sleep. And now I'm wide awake finding out that I'm 5 years old now! And why did you put clothes on me?! Trying to get revenge when I see you take a bath!?" He pouted

"No Inuyasha, I wasn't getting revenge, why?" She said as she massaged his ears. "I had to put clothing on you because your other clothes were too big, but if it makes you feel better, I'm sorry I saw your body, okay?" She kept massaging his ears.  
"It's okay if it was just you." He said tiredly as he started to lay back and his head into Kagome's chest with out any care because she was massaging his ears gently. "Inuyasha, do you want to stay here and sleep and go find the others when you wake up?" She sweetly asked him as she still massaged his ears.  
"The others?" he questioned  
"Yeah you know, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku?"  
"Huh?" he was confused.  
"You don't remember them?"  
"No mommy, just you." He said as he turned around and curled into Kagome.  
"Huh, did you just call me mommy?" She accidentally stopped massaging his ears and he woke up and jumped out of her lap being embarrassed.  
"Err... Sorry, mother use to always use to do that to me to make me sleep and you reminded me of her when you did that." He said without facing her.

"It's okay, since you're now more like a 5 year old, you probably miss her more now as you young emotions are reappearing. I think that your adult hood except me because I found you." She easily said and he nodded to her.  
"It's okay Inuyasha; you can sleep on my lap if you want to. At least you won't be dirty." She smiled at him warmly.  
"But will you be angry at me about it if I do?" Inuyasha said with sad face as he looked over his shoulder to Kagome.  
"Inuyasha, I won't be mad at you. Anyways, I'm going to take a small nap because I now know that you're safe from any harm." She said as she lied down against a tree trunk to rest. She felt a small tug on her shirt; it felt so much like Shippo but only with a slight bigger hand that was Inuyasha's. "Yes Inuyasha?" She asked nicely.

Inuyasha looked down at the ground and started to blush a little because it was a little embarrassing. "Can I sleep in your lap still?" He sounded like he was shy to ask her a simple question and she noticed that.  
"Yes." She said with a humble smile. Inuyasha smiled a little and removed the sad face as he climbed onto Kagome's body lightly. She wrapped her left arm to secure his head and moved the bangs from his eyes and wrapped her other arm protecting the rest of his body. Inuyasha felt safe, she was treating him like was a mother, like how Kagome treated Shippo. Inuyasha placed his head on the left side of her chest and listened to her heart beat calmly and he curled into a ball in her lap still keeping his head near her heart. There was only one thing he wanted to say. "Thank you."

Kagome was surprised at how he acted like a little boy. She wondered if she would have to get use to it. She kept thinking and was getting more tired. Kirara was now a small form and slept next to Kagome. Kagome saw Inuyasha sleeping already; she then looked next to her and saw Kirara sleeping. So she went to sleep herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was now around noon time judging on the sun. Shippo was getting worried about where Kagome was he kinda worried where Kirara was too. Sango was worried about both Kagome and Kirara very much. While Miroku was worried about Kagome, Kirara, Inuyasha, and… _'Is this a good time to grope her?'_ thought. They didn't want to leave the site because if they returned or if them their self would get lost. So they talked for a while and played with Kagome's cards that she gave them.

Inuyasha, still in deep sleep, he snuggled closer into Kagome's chest and gathered some of her warmth. Kagome was for some reason a very light sleeper now since Inuyasha. Last time she was sleeping like this, it was when Souta slept in the same room as her when he was little, she like to keep him safe. Kagome was now wide awake and looked at the boy who was in her arms who looked at little scared for some reason.

_'Is he having a bad dream? Poor little guy, it's probably the past that's flooding back into his head again. He doesn't remember his friends that care about him.'_ She thought but just then he was mumbling a little, she didn't catch it though. _'He's been asleep long enough, and the others are probably worried about us.' _She thought

"Inuyasha, wake up, we should head to the campsite now." She said softly to him. He fluttered his eyes and slowly opening them tiredly.  
"Two more minutes." He said and went back sleep. That got on Kagome's nerve a little but she couldn't really get mad to such a cute little hanyou. She gently brought her hand to his neck and tickled him gently. He kept twitching from it and finally decided to get up.  
"Okay okay! I'm awake, I'm awake!" He said as he jumped out of Kagome's lap laughing alot and was now ready to attack his tickler ready to attack her but he fell back on his butt.  
"Ow! That hurt!" he complained as he got up and brushed the dirt off his pants.

"Are you okay Inuyasha? I'm sorry, I needed you to wake up because we should get going now." Kagome said as she walked to grab her backpack, as Kirara walked by her side. Inuyasha turned his back on her.  
"Feh, lets go wench." Inuyasha commanded with a small pout. Kagome raised an eyebrow to his demand.  
"Oh, and I suppose you want to lead us there?" she teased.  
"Duh, since you don't know anything." He muttered to her and started walking towards a small path.

Kagome giggled and Kirara just looked at Inuyasha and stayed on Kagome's shoulder in some amusement. Inuyasha walked slowly because he actually didn't know where he was going. He started to run though he didn't know where he was going.

"INUYASHA WILL YOU GET BACK HERE!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha just laughed at her.

Inuyasha was still running and accidentally crashed into a troll-like demon. Inuyasha looked way up to see its face, he pulled out his sword but wouldn't turn into his fathers' fang. He didn't know how because he didn't know anything about it.

"Stupid little sword!" He put it away and tried to attack the demon with his claws and teeth. They didn't work to well, the demon went stomping feet towards him which made Inuyasha fall over on the ground. Inuyasha was scared, there was nothing he could do as he kept crawling backwards, never looking away from the demons face.

"I will eat you, you stupid half breed!" The demon went down to grab the little hanyou as he was yelling for help. Kagome came and grabbed Inuyasha in her arms and out of his reach. She sat Inuyasha down making sure he was okay and look toward the demon with a pissed off look.

"Alright, if you want him you have to get passed me." She had a bad attitude right now.  
"I'll be delighted!" The troll-like demon started to charge at Kagome but she didn't falter. Inuyasha was scared and tried to hide by her leg. Kagome took out her arrow and shot the demon that got her mad.  
"You… stupid… wench!!!" He then disintegrated.  
"Serves you right idiot." She easily replied

When she was satisfied that the demon was gone she looked behind her to see Inuyasha trembling. Kirara went in front of him and rubbed against him. He stopped trembling and petted her.

"She's so soft, what's her name?" He looked at the cat demon.  
"Her name is Kirara, she helps us when we fight and she is very loyal to us." She turned around and started to pet Kirara also. "Sorry I took off like that. I just wanted to play around." He said innocently with his head down but still petted Kirara. "It's okay, just don't go far away from me again okay?" She told him wanting a response. "Okay, I promise." He smiled as he looked up to Kagome with dirt on his face.  
"Did the demon hurt you anywhere?" She asked him. He nodded his head no then told her he scraped his hand. She looked in her backpack and took care of his scrape and cleaned his face.

It was time to head to the campsite now, she thought that they would really be worried by now. Kirara jumped back onto Kagome's shoulder when she got up. Inuyasha started to stand up was about to run off again but he remembered what happened not long ago and stayed next to Kagome. He kept his hand on her skirt like it was a guideline or something. Kagome blushed a little at that but chose to ignore it.

After around 10 minutes of walking they finally arrived at the camp. She knew it would take longer to get there if they walked, but she didn't want to tire out Kirara for no reason. All of a sudden Shippo came charging into Kagome knocking her down.

"Kagome, where have you been, did you go look for Inuyasha without telling us?!" Shippo quickly asked without any hesitation.  
"Yes Shippo, I went to look for him and found him. Inuyasha, does Shippo look familiar to you?" Kagome asked him as she sat up from her fall. He just shook his head no and didn't speak.  
"WOW, IS THAT INUYASHA!?" Shippo joyfully asked and she nodded.  
"Why don't you two go play for now?" Kagome suggested as she stood up.  
"You said not to play around though." Inuyasha replied in an innocent tone.  
"No, I said for you not to run off, but you can go play with Shippo, Kirara will come to." She smiled and Kirara jumped off her shoulder onto Inuyasha's.  
"Kay, if you say so." Inuyasha said cheerfully petting Kirara on his shoulder. "Come on Inuyasha, will play tag!" Shippo was cheerful to have someone kind of near his age to play with.

Shippo tugged Inuyasha so they could play. Kagome smiled at them both and telling them to be careful as they play and told them to be back by dinner. She walked to where Sango and Miroku were, they were happy to know that she was safe.

"Hi Kagome, where's Inuyasha, and Kirara, and Shippo?" Sango asked.  
"Did you even find Inuyasha?" Miroku asked  
"Yeah… There playing tag, and yes I did find Inuyasha, but something happened." She sound like something happened.  
"Like what?" Miroku questioned.  
"Uh… He lost his memory about you guys, Shippo, Kirara and pretty much everyone but he kind of remembers me. But I think that's only because…" She was interrupted by Inuyasha rushing behind her legs.  
"Kagome! Kirara turned into a monster!!!" He shouted from behind her.

Miroku and Sango were extremely stung by looking at the young yet cute Inuyasha. Their eyes were almost popping out of their eyes. Inuyasha looked at them and backed behind Kagome to hide himself from them.

"Inuyasha… calm down." She said rubbing his head. "They aren't going to attack you, those are our friends Sango and Miroku." She explained to him. Inuyasha looked up to her and put on a tough act.

"Feh, you act like I'm scared of them Kagome." He said in a young cocky voice as he stood in front of her with a little glare like the 'don't-embarress-me' glare. "Of course Inuyasha, now go on and play with Shippo, I'm sure he's bored." She suggested  
"Nah, I don't want to play around with him, he's to playful." He claimed  
"Well, we might bore you because of our conversation Inuyasha and I don't think you want to fall asleep." She explained, he just grumbled a bit and got a little angry.  
"Fine, I'll go play with Shippo and Kirara." He said stomping away towards where he came from.

"Kagome… please tell me that wasn't the Inuyasha we know." Sango pleaded to Kagome who just sighed.  
"That was our Inuyasha alright." Kagome said with a slight smile but a little nervous.  
"How did it happen Kagome?" Miroku asked still shocked  
"He doesn't remember, he said that he saw his reflection when he was younger and the bridge collapsed so he fell in. Then he heard my voice as I tried to wake him up." She explained.  
"I see, it must have been the stream of youth, or so I've heard." He responded "It's some type of curse that last for an entire year I'm afraid."

Kagome's eyes widened when Miroku said an entire year. She couldn't imagine having Inuyasha being young that long. He would act like this for a year. What if she goes to her world, what would happen? Would go to her world with her, but what about her schooling? It was like having a kid.

She fell down trying to think of how a whole year with the young Inuyasha would be like and what about the jewel shards? Would they continue or would they stop? What would they all do in his present state?

Kagome kept thinking and thinking, unfortunately she was thinking a bit too hard and accidentally collapsed and fell backwards and hit her head on a log clumsily. She looked like she got a minor bump on her head but it would be gone by night.

Miroku and Sango just looked at her with confusion thinking that Kagome was dizzy from her swirl eyes. Sango walked up to her. "Kagome… you alright? Kagome? Kagome?! Kagome!!" Sango kept getting louder and louder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What happened to Kagome Sango?" Shippo ran towards them as did Kirara and Inuyasha.  
"I don't know, I think she was thinking hard again." Sango sighed. "Shippo, go get some water or something for her."  
"Kay, be right back!" He said as he ran off.

"Is she going to be okay?" Inuyasha slowly asked.  
"Don't worry Inuyasha, she'll be fine. She's probably unconscious." She smiled  
"When will she wake up?"  
"I don't know but never more than 3 days, she's usually awake by then." She replied.

Sango laid Kagome on her against Kirara so she could be sitting up, Kirara didn't really mind because she was still transformed as a big cat and so Sango then went to go sit by Miroku on a log. Inuyasha was still looking at her from here she was moved from.

"Sango…?" Inuyasha made it sound questionable if it was her name.  
"Yeah?"  
"Um… What did I do… when she was like this?" He asked concernedly with moment of hesitation.  
"You usually watch her from somewhere to make sure she's alright. You barely let her be alone or from your sight at least." She giggled a little at the curious hanyou.  
"Why do I make sure she's alright?" Inuyasha asked again in confusion.  
"Um… because, you care about her, well, we all do, but still." It was making it harder and harder to answer his curious question.

Shippo finally came back with some water. It's been around 20 minutes since he was gone.

"Sango, here's the water!" Shippo cried out.  
"Okay Shippo." Sango answered "Thanks."

Sango poured some water into Kagome's mouth but nothing really happened.

rub rub  
SMACK "You stupid pervert, now's not the time!" Sango hissed  
"Sorry, it's the hand!" Miroku exclaimed.

Sango just glared at him and attended to Kagome. Kagome didn't seem to wake which was a little abnormal, she usually got up or at least opened her eyes. She never did, Sango started to worry. She told Miroku to cook dinner while she tried to get Kagome to wake up. He agreed to cook dinner, he didn't like to cook, but he had no choice right now. When he finished making dinner he told the boys to eat. Shippo didn't but Inuyasha didn't budge, he kept watching Kagome from his spot. Miroku brought some food to Sango and so she sat next to Shippo and ate. Miroku noticed Inuyasha still worried and decided to go bring him his food.

"Here Inuyasha, eat, she'll be okay I assure you." He smiled.  
"I'm not hungry." He didn't bother to look at Miroku; Inuyasha didn't really have an appetite to eat. Most likely because he just want Kagome to wake up.  
"Fine, I'll give you some later." He simply said  
Miroku left him and sat next to Sango to eat. Sango just glared at him.  
"Your bad with kids and yet you ask people to bear your child?" Sango said as she got up from her spot grabbed Inuyasha's food and went toward him.  
"Inuyasha, you need to eat." She said  
"I'm not hungry." He replied.  
"You not eating won't help Kagome wake up. Besides I think she'd be happy to know you ate so you could get stronger." She smiled and handed him his food.  
"Uh… erm…" He didn't really like Miroku or Sango much. Which it wasn't really a surprise, but he took the food and ate it slowly.

Miroku was stunned that she got Inuyasha to eat but he couldn't.  
"How did you get him to eat Sango?" He asked  
"Easy, he didn't want to eat because he was worried about Kagome." She replied  
"How did you know that he was worried besides the 'adult fact' of him?"  
"Because that's how my little brother was when our mother died. He wouldn't eat nor sleep." She responded with a low voice.  
"I'm sorry Sango."  
"It's alright, it's the past." She smiled.

Shippo was getting tired, that usually happened with him.  
"Sango? Can I sleep next to Kagome even though she's unconscious?" He asked curiously.  
Sango and Miroku looked at each other for a minute to think of what to say.  
"Sure, I think both you and Inuyasha should sleep next to her, that way if she wakes up, one of you can tell us.  
"Okay." Shippo jumped around happily and went next to Kagome's left side and went to sleep.

Inuyasha watched Shippo sleep by her and didn't like it so he growled a little. He accidentally caught Sango's attention when he did.

"Inuyasha, go to sleep next to her then." She teased.  
"Huh?"  
"You look tired, so go sleep next to Kagome. Shippo won't bug you if you're on the right side of Kagome." She smiled.  
"Feh… fine." He walked toward Kagome and curled next to her.

Miroku and Sango just watched… The three looked so cute, Inuyasha and Shippo were both curled up next to Kagome, and Kirara was the admirer-able fluffy pillow for Kagome that was very warm.

About an hour or so Miroku and Sango went to sleep. Sango slept near Kagome, Shippo, Inuyasha, and Kirara. Miroku slept across from them under a tree.

Inuyasha looked like he was asleep but he was awake. Inuyasha was thinking about the day. How Kagome took care of him when he was asleep, she gave him the clothing, kept him warm as he was near her like now, saved him from a demon who wanted to eat him. Many things she did for him, he wanted to do something for her, but he didn't know exactly know what.

_'I'll just have to keep her happy as long as I can'_ he thought as he went into a warm yet safe slumber.

After about an hour or so everyone was asleep and 5 minutes after that Kagome woke up quietly. She only opened her eyes and moved her head to look around. She saw Inuyasha sleeping on her right, and Shippo on her left rolling more into a ball on Kirara. She laughed inwardly, and then quickly heard a sound. It sounded like it was behind the bushes. Kagome felt something wrong; Miroku was a little tense in his sleep meaning something evil was near.

She gently removed Inuyasha's head from her stomach and put it on Kirara. She woke Kirara up but petted her head as her apology. Kagome point a finger towards her mouth telling Kirara to stay quiet and to stay. After a nod came from Kirara she left to find out the noise. The noise happened again quickly. It was creepy out Kagome but she stood her ground. She was a ways from the camp, but not too far.

She suddenly felt a tug on her skirt, she freaked out a little but realized it was only Inuyasha, and was now worried about him. She knelt down, eye to eye with him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing? You should be asleep right now." Kagome sternly said but kept her voice down.  
"You said never to stay far away from you." He said innocently  
"Inuyasha, go back to sleep." She said looking around.  
"But I promised!" He yelled

Kagome was about to say something to him but suddenly a weasel demon came out quickly. Kagome saw that and quickly covered Inuyasha so he wasn't attacked. It scratched her back and lost some blood. She winced at the pain but nothing else; she had two priorities on her mind. 1. Keep Inuyasha safe and 2. Kill the demon. Inuyasha smelt her blood and got scared.

"Kagome, are you okay?!" Inuyasha shouted trying to see what happened to her.  
"I'm okay… are you?" She asked in a tone where she sounded like she was in pain.  
"I am thanks to you Kagome." He smile and that made her happy.  
"Good, now stay right behind me and don't move." She commanded and he obeyed.

She got up, ignoring the pain; she turned around to face the demon. Inuyasha saw the claw marks on Kagome's back and closed his eyes from thinking of the pain it was.

"You demon, why do you wish to act us?!" She shouted.  
"The half breed looks delicious! Give him to me!" The demon weasel laughed, Inuyasha looked up to see what Kagome would say.  
"NOT IN YOUR LIFE!!!" She grabbed the arrow from the ground and went to attack it. (She didn't have the bow, just the arrow) Suddenly the weasel jumped over her and went to attack Inuyasha. "NO, leave… him… ALONE!" Inuyasha was curled into a ball afraid to leave Kagome but was also afraid for himself. She quickly turned around and right when the demons claws were about to go through him… it went through something or someone else.

The weasel struck Kagome in her torso, making it hard for her to breathe. Inuyasha looked up and saw Kagome above him with four sharp talons in her stomach. It tried a few times to remove Kagome's body away from its claws. Kagome was alive, but only just. Kagome used what little strength and threw the arrow toward it's hard, making it no long exist.

Inuyasha was now terrified, not for himself; but for Kagome's wounds. Her blood was spreading quickly. He didn't know what to do. He stood there, till he could think. But was brought out of it.

"Inu…yasha" she painfully said, Inuyasha perked his ears up and ran to her.  
"Kagome!" he said he finally reached to her.  
"Hey, you okay? Sorry you were almost killed again." She fooled around but took it lightly.  
"Why did you save me, again?" He asked as tears were about to appear from his eyes.  
"I have to keep you safe; you always did that for me in my time of need." She smiled at him, trying to make him happy.  
"Ka-Kagome, are you dieing…?" he shuttered at the word  
"Don't know." She tried to laugh. "I feel numb, that's about it." She started to close her eye more and longer.  
"Kagome, you can't die! You're all I know that I can trust now!" He shouted as he soon spread tears.

Kagome used her strength to remove the tears from his face. "Crying? Over a wench? That seems strange for the mighty Inuyasha, don't you think?" She teased as she put her hand next to his cheek. "You have Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and even Kirara to trust. What's the point in trusting just one person?" She asked  
"Better to trust one then none!" He snapped in his fear. "Hm… Your right and I won't argue… I'm going… to sleep…" She dozed off and her hand came away from his face.  
"Kagome…!" He started to cry.

Shippo soon came into the picture, half asleep and half awake for that matter.  
"Inuyasha, why are you yelling so much? It hurts my ears." He said sleepily, but then he saw Kagome lying down in a puddle of her own blood. "Kagome!!!" Shippo ran towards her and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what happened?!" He asked

Inuyasha just looked at him; tears still falling. "I went out to follow Kagome because I promised I wouldn't be far away so I wouldn't get in trouble. Then a demon came out and wanted to kill me. But Kagome saved me, but risked her life!" He said all at once, shocking the little kit.

Soon... suddenly someone came out of the bushes... someone... or something?


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Sango came out of the bushes with Kirara. "Shippo, Inuyasha, what's wrong? Where's Kag…" she didn't get to finish for she saw her laying the dead. "No she can't be dead! Miroku, come here, quick!" She said as she ran towards the young women and two kids. "What happened?!" She asked, and Shippo explained because Inuyasha was in pain of seeing Kagome like this and having to tell what happened again.

"Sango, what's wrong?!" He ran beside her and she went to hug him.  
"I think Kagome is dead." She said in a low voice in his ears. Miroku went to check Kagome's pulse.  
"There's a very, VERY slow pulse. Rap her in a blanket and put her on Kirara and we will go to Kaede's village to her hut, maybe she can help. I can't really look at her wounds where they are placed, she would kill me." He explained.  
"Fine, let's hurry!" They wrapped her in the blanket and took off.

_Inuyasha is safe from that demon, so I am happy. He seems so cute when he's a little boy. He is filled with such innocence. Now I understand why he has such a bad attitude to everyone. The others never liked him because of what he is, how come they never wait to know who he is?_

_The demons and humans both bully him because they don't understand. But some of them are nice, like the woman who gave him clothes, she knew he was a half demon just looking at him but didn't care. I wish the world was like that; not judging people of what they are, they should judge who they are._

_Like in that one village, with Jenegi. They hated him because they thought he was killing people. But instead, Jenegi was the one who killed the demon. After that all the villagers respected him. I hope he's happy, and his mother to._

_But one question is going through my mind… why am I in such a dark place right now? Where am I? That's right… that weasel demon attacked me! Am I dead... Is this a dream? What's going on around here? What's happening to me!?_

_Wait… what's that noise?  
"Kagome, wake up!" The voice said  
who is that… it sounds… familiar…  
"Kagome! Please wake up! I'm sorry I followed you out, please wake up!" The voice spoke.  
That sounds like… Inuyasha? What's wrong?  
"Inuyasha, you must leave the hut, Kagome can't hear us anymore." Another voice said  
"Leave me alone, don't touch me, and stay away from me!" The voice of Inuyasha said._

Kagome was coming back to her sense because of Inuyasha's voice.  
"Leave… Inuyasha… alone." She sounded like she was in pain.

Inuyasha got out of Miroku's grasp and went to Kagome.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry!" He said still crying a little.  
"Why are you sorry?" She asked sweetly bringing a sore arm to his face and let her thumb dry his tears.  
"You got hurt because of me! If I didn't go…" He was starting to explain but Kagome interrupted him.  
"Shhh, it's okay. It's not you fault, you were just staying close to me like you said you were always going to do." She wipe the last tear that he shed, his eyes look swollen and a little red.

"Kagome, how are you feeling? You've been out for 4 days now." Miroku said as he came forth to Kagome.  
"4 days? Hm… It seems… like only 20 minutes." She smiled at the thought.  
"Well… about 20-30 minutes ago you didn't have a pulse anymore, so I was brining Inuyasha away from you." He explained.  
"I see." She said.

She started to get up but the pain in her stomach kept her from even moving. She winced her in pain; she regretted trying to even get up. Her head almost banged on the floor but Inuyasha caught her quickly.

"Ow, I didn't think I was in so much pain." Kagome laughed a little after Inuyasha place her head on something soft.  
"Well it's no surprise that you're sore Kagome, the demon left a claw in your body, and Kaede took it out with the help of Inuyasha. He didn't really do much while you were hurt." He explained while moving to sit near her side.  
"Kaede bandaged me up I suppose?" she asked  
"Yes, Sango removed your upper clothing and Kaede bandaged it after they both cleaned it." He replied.  
"What?! I don't hate my upper clothes on?!" She shouted and caused her a lot of pain and groaned in agony.  
"No, you don't, that's why when I came to check on you I noticed that you were uncovered so I grabbed the blanket to do so. Please forgive me Kagome. I didn't see you flesh, your stomach to chest was bandaged up." He said it with innocence, but then again… doesn't he usually when he's being perverted?  
"Miroku, remind me to smack you when I can get up and move. But since my chest is bandaged, can you help me put my shirt on that's inside my backpack? I think it's black." She said trying to point toward it.

Miroku grabbed the shirt and asked if it's what she wanted and she nodded yes. Miroku asked Inuyasha to help Kagome sit up straight. Kagome painfully moved her arms up so Miroku can slide her shirt over her. After Kagome had her shirt on she thanked Miroku and was now trying to get up with the help of Miroku and Inuyasha.

Kagome could stand and walk she found out now. She just can't get up easily without moving her upper body. She walked around out side smelling the air, she liked it, and she didn't know what to do. She was still sore a lot, but thought about some painkillers, unfortunately forgot them.

"Hey Miroku, do you think it's okay if I go to my era for some painkillers?" She asked him who was watching from the doorframe of the hut.  
"I don't think that its wise to do that. Not until we see some improvement. One small poke on your side will give such pain." He firmly explained.  
"I guess your right." She mumbled a little.

"Kagome! You're awake!" Came a running Shippo. He jumped toward her to give her a hug but Miroku caught Shippo before touched her.  
"Shippo, don't hug her for awhile, she's really sore still. If you touch her upper body she might take longer to heal." He explained to the kit. Who just growled a little; he wanted to hug Kagome really badly.  
"Fine, but when she's all better I'm going to give her a BIG hug!" He shouted.

"What's all the commotion over here? Kagome?! Your awake! Oh my god! I thought you weren't going to make it!" She jumped in joy… a little. "You actually doubted me, Kagome Higurashi? I'm shocked." She teased. "Sorry, but your wounds… they looked so fatal, and you lost a lot of blood even!" She exclaimed.  
"They still are Sango." Miroku interrupted. "Just because she's up and about doesn't mean she'll be okay. It'll probably take a few weeks or so to get the wounds healed."

They all nodded in agreement, Kagome didn't really want to stay there for so long, but she had no choice in that matter. If she wanted to heal… she wound have to stay.

"Kagome, ye up sooner than I thought." Kaede said walking toward the group.  
"Yes, thank you for dressing my wounds." Kagome bowed but hurt her stomach and fell to her knees. "Ye should show that much respect Kagome, especially, one who is in much pain as you." She wisely spoke. Kagome just laughed slightly, trying to take away some pain in her stomach.  
"I'll try to remember that Kaede." She laughed again.

Miroku and Sango helped Kagome up and took her inside the hut and tried to lay her down. She went to sleep shortly afterwards. She was sound asleep, they believed because it was because of all the pain she had. Every once and a while they would try to wake her up and making eat or drink something because she hadn't for the past 5 or six days, or in other words, since Inuyasha left Kagome when she got wood for the bonfire.

Inuyasha tended to play with Shippo some while Kagome was awake. When she was asleep he would be near her and not playing around. He would sometimes pet Kirara when Kagome slept but that was it. Kagome was sleeping more now. Miroku requested her to do so, that way it would be easier for her to heal. She would woken up every 6-10 hours for care, food, and other sources. If she woke up on her own she would try to get up and tell Inuyasha to go play some. She liked to watch them play all the time, it made her happy. There were other reasons too though, besides the fact that she liked to watch them play, she always wanted to keep an eye on Inuyasha, and she blamed herself for this happening. Inuyasha being a kid and her to be banged up so much.

"Ah! Kagome, help! He's going to get me!" Shippo ran behind her away from Inuyasha.  
"I'm going to get you!" Inuyasha ran coming nearer he took Tetseiga out of its sheath.  
"Inuyasha stop!" Kagome shouted almost as demandingly as he came to a stop, Shippo was now scared a little also.  
"Huh? What's wrong Kagome??" He curiously asked.  
"Do not draw out Tetseiga to play around, understand?" She said as she lowered her voice. "Huh? What's that?" He was confused.  
"The sword… it was forged from your fathers fang. It is a very dangerous weapon, but you need it to stay in your form. I won't explain anything else. Just please keep it in the sheath." She explained followed with a request.  
"Uh… Okay, I will." He said assuring her with a smile.

Shippo then came from behind Kagome with relief that he wouldn't do that again. Kagome told them she was going to go back to sleep and told them that they could go play again. Inuyasha only played for 5 minutes more then went in the hut not far away from her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

It's been an entire month now, and Kagome was getting a little tired of the daily routine. The wounds that the demon gave her were now only scars on her back and a little on her stomach. It didn't hurt as much; she could get up easily, she just couldn't run.

"Finally it's getting better." She mumbled as she got up. She looked around and noticed it was night time and they were all asleep, even the mighty Inuyasha was sleeping. She got up slowly and walked outside. She sat on a tree trunk where a tree used to be and looked at the stars; they were so bright and beautiful, more showed in the feudal era then in the modern era. She then heard a small moan almost like someone woke up. She turned around to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway of the hut.

"What are you doing?" He said half asleep as he rubbed one of his eyes.   
"Did I wake you? I'm sorry, you can go back to sleep if you want." She sweetly said.  
"Your scent was fading away so I woke up and saw you gone and walked to the door and find you sitting out here." He rubbed his other eye.  
"Oh, you can go back inside I'm just going to be out here for a while." She told him.   
"Why are you outside and I can't go to sleep... you're not in there." He questioned with a reply to her and walked toward her slowly because he was sleepy. "I'm outside because it's relaxing to me." She explained Inuyasha who was next to her but standing up and yawning a lot.

Kagome but him on her lap and wrapped her around him. "You should go sleep inside, you're very tired and it's comfortable in there." She softly said in his ear.  
"But you are out here, and I don't like being with the others a lot, their strange." He turned sideways so he could look at her. She giggled a little at his expression.  
"It's been over a month or so." She looked up again and turned back the way she picked him up. "How come you aren't use to them yet?" She rested her chin on his head softly.   
"I don't know why, I just don't." He started like he was starting to wake up.  
"Okay, just try to get use to them though, and you can go to sleep right now because I'm here." Her soft voice was getting him sleepy but tried to but a tough act on.  
"I'm not tired, I'm wide awake." He moved head to look up making Kagome's chin go on his forehead.  
"Is that so?" she carried him in baby style and went under a tree to sit under and again placed him on her lap and began to rub his ears. She stopped when he looked at her.  
"How do you know that relaxes me?" He asked as he faced her, she giggled a little.  
"I usually do that to you when you're tired, angry, worried, or putting on an act." She smiled.   
"What do you mean usually?" He pondered.  
"I rubbed your ears a lot when you were older; you never let anyone else touch your cute ears except me." She tweaked one of his ears.  
"It's true, I never allowed anyone to touch my ears, only mother... and well... you now." His face blushed when he said his ears are cute, but the blushed was then turned with a frown from thinking of his mother.

Kagome knew that he was about to cry and was holding it in. She brought him into a tight hug. Inuyasha was still for a moment and hugged her back but a little tighter than her hug. He was careful not to hurt her healing wound scars. So his arms wrapped around her neck digging his head between her neck and shoulder. She understood how he was feeling and rubbed his back gently.

"It's okay, don't worry about your past, I know it hurts." She reasoned in a way.  
"I miss her!" He shouted in a low tone in her body.   
"I know you do, it's okay though... I'm here." She didn't notice what she said but didn't care; she was there, there for him, Sango, and everyone else who needed her. Inuyasha pulled out of their hug so he could face her to ask a question.  
"Will you... always... stay with me?" He asked slowly, not sure of what answer she would give him.  
"I wouldn't give it a second thought." She smiled at him, to her, this seemed all too familiar to her, like when she and Inuyasha had a fight a while back, when she saw him and Kikyou, and after a while she asked if she could stay with him.

Inuyasha was happy and put on a smile and hugged her tightly again with joy and less pain. She hugged him back again. She told him to sleep now; she didn't notice that he was so tired that he fell asleep in their hug. She giggled a little and tired to lay him down on her lap. She succeeded and started to doze off a little. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't notice, but Miroku and Sango watched the whole thing. They saw Kagome walk out and Inuyasha followed her. Sango whispered the fact that it looked cute. Miroku nodded saying that she would be a good mother since she could handle two demons, technically one demon and one half demon.

They watched Inuyasha and Kagome fall asleep and after about five minutes and Miroku went to sleep inside the hut. Sango took a small glance toward Shippo and Kirara; they were both in a deep slumber she made her giggle. She had an idea for tomorrow for their afternoon, well, except Miroku that is. With that she was now sound asleep. Everyone had some good rest the night.

There was no danger for the first time when they had some actual peace and quiet.

"_No... no... go away, stupid fire... no... mommy!" Inuyasha shouted over mighty flames_

"_Inuyasha, get away from here! It's not safe!" She shouted back_

"_No mommy, I can't leave you!" He yelled with fear._

"_Go now, don't worry about me! Just go!" She demanded._

_Inuyasha ran behind a tree, tears falling from his face. He suddenly heard a women crying from pain. Not just any woman, his mother. He then ran to help in the flames looking for his mother, he found a women. It looked identical to his mother from the distance, was it her? No... it wasn't, it wasn't his mother. It was someone he cared for. _

"_Ka-Ka-Kagome...?" He said in fear._

"_Inuyasha! Why didn't you listen?! I told you to get out of here!" She shouted._

_Things kept running through his mind, if it was Kagome, why was she identical to his mother in the beginning. Was it because he loved them so much? The fact that they were most dearly to him? Fear grew from this point on, more and more his fear fed on his soul._

"_Inuyasha! Get away from here; we just want you to be safe!!!" Both Kagome and his mother called out to him. _

_He didn't understand it, it was like they formed, formed into one person for him. _

"_I can't leave you..." He couldn't finish_

"_GO NOW!" They shouted._

_The fire then took over and grew hotter and more deadly. Its rage grew more, just like Inuyasha's fear. The fear fed on Inuyasha's soul, as the fire fed on Kagome and his mother combined. He listened though; he ran away, and watched from a far distance. Minutes seemed like hours, he couldn't take this pain, he wanted to go back, but had to listen to what he was told._

_After a while, the fire was gone, leaving nothing behind. Nothing he really wanted for that matter. Suddenly, a big red form with light silver long hair came forth towards him._

"_Stupid kid! You let them die!" he said.  
"I didn't mean it to happen!" The little boy replied  
"That's why I never let anything happen to Kagome, and here you are, killing mother again and now Kagome. Your nothing, you don't deserve anything!"  
"NO! They can't be dead!"  
"Face it! They both died just like mother did all those years ago. To think that you/I would have tried to save them this time."  
"No... no... no... it can't end like this."  
"Don't worry, you weren't meant to love anyone." The older one spoke.  
"Huh, what do you mean?"   
"Look... the ones that died lie right there." The older one pointed out to the body, assuming it to be their mother or Kagome._

_The little Inuyasha ran to a body, when he picked up the body it looked like Kagome. It was Kagome, but he felt that his mother was somehow in the body. She looked so burnt and he hated it._

"_This... is Kagome." The little one spoke softly.  
"Yes, it is, this body belongs to Kagome! You brought her in such misery and let her die Inuyasha. Make sure you remember that." The older one explained.  
"NO! I'M SORRY KAGOME!" he cried out.  
"She's, but you didn't notice, it was her voice making you get away from the fire. Kagome and mother were trying to tell you to leave somehow through the flames that killed them." He explained yet again but now walking away.  
"Wait! Come back... Who are you?!" The little one ran after him. "Take care of the ones you love runt, if you don't you'll regret it! To let you know, Kagome would never want to leave us, don't let anything happen, especially to her!" He shouted, waving over his to the little one without even looking._

_One thing was now set on his little mind... "Was that guy... me?"_

Inuyasha jolted awake and looked around, it was almost sunrise and start to see the sun wanting to come up. He looked up in front of him and saw Kagome sleeping. He thought she was asleep, but she was awake, and was worried about it. She told herself to ask him about it, if he'll talk about it.


	8. Chapter 8

I re-wrote chapter 7 a little because i sent the wrong one earlier**

* * *

Chapter 8**

Shippo woke up and then noticed that Kagome and Inuyasha were gone. He popped his head outside and saw Inuyasha sitting in Kagome's lap, Kagome and Inuyasha were awake now.

_'They look funny together now. I would be angry that Inuyasha is being a kid and taking my kid place with Kagome, but he loves her without knowing it anymore. I can't really hurt him either way… HE'S 5 FOR CRYING OUT LOUD AND DANGEROUS!!!' he said to himself._

Shippo ran up towards them. "Hi Kagome… Hi Inuyasha!" He said cheerfully as he reached to them.  
"Good morning Shippo, did you have a good sleep?" Kagome asked.  
"Yeah! I was flying in my dream!" He jumped in the air and flapped his arms.  
"That's good, sounds fun too, and what about you Inuyasha? Did you have a good dream?" She looked down at him.  
"Huh… oh… uh… it was okay… I guess." He didn't want to really talk about it and she knew that so she quickly changed the subject.  
"Hey, why don't you two play a game of tag, and I'll go get some fish for breakfast." She smiled as she was setting Inuyasha out of her lap on to the ground.  
"Can we come with you Kagome?" Shippo asked cheerfully swishing his bushy tail around.

Kagome nodded to him; saying they could come along with her. They jumped around for a while, and then noticed Kagome was walking on with a head start.

"Wait up Kagome!" Shippo yelled as Inuyasha and himself ran to catch up. Shippo reached and pounced on her shoulder and Inuyasha quickly grabbed her hand as if it was an instinct. Kagome didn't mind now, she was used getting use to it.

They arrived at the stream were there was lots of fish they could catch. Shippo jumped in the water splashing around and getting Kagome a little wet. Inuyasha on the other hand was on a rock watching them. Kagome finally finished grabbing about 20 fishes and was saying to head off to the hut.

They were heading back when Kagome stopped and paused for a moment, like she seemed that she was even frozen. Her face was serious and filled with a concentrating face on, and she even looked stiff for the moment. She was feeling something nearby but couldn't tell what it was. Kagome shook it off and then continued to keep walking forth to the hut. They cocked their eye brows at her in confusion but went along with it then chose to ignore it. They walked not far behind her till the met the hut that they knew very well.

Kagome was cooking the fish now and told the boys to play. Shippo saw that Kirara was awake and so he went to play with her, and Inuyasha didn't play; the dream from the night was still on his mind he didn't like it, it was annoying him so much and couldn't do anything about it yet.

Kagome didn't want to ask him when they were around the others because he might get scared, embarrassed, or even scared and shy. But, now was her chance to ask him since Miroku and Sango were still sleeping, Shippo and Kirara were still playing, and Inuyasha and she were close enough to talk without any of the others to even know about it. But she wouldn't start off just asking away, that would probably startle to, making him probably not want to talk at all.

"Inuyasha, what's on your mind, you seem to look so fragile at this time being like this morning which is usually rare." She said while putting more fish on over the fire without even looking at Inuyasha.  
"Oh...uh… It's… Nothing." He knew he had to tell her, but… how could he explain it?  
"Something is bugging you, isn't there?" She continued with the fish.  
"Yeah…" He looked and sounded guilty.  
"Do you want to talk about it? It sometimes helps to relieve you from the annoyance." She looked at him slowly so he would she wasn't pressuring him.

Inuyasha just got off the mini boulder he was on and decided to sit behind Kagome, their backs were against each other. He sat behind her because he wasn't quite sure of what she would say or do to him; as if she would.

"Last night I had a dream…no, more like… a nightmare. A village was caught on fire, you were in the fire. I couldn't do anything at all, you wouldn't let me. You just wanted me safe." He said, clutching on his pants with some anger and some fear just thinking of it. "I wanted to help but, you didn't want me near it, you just kept telling me to run away, and to not come back near the fire. When I returned and the fire was dead… you were burned and no longer alive."  
His grip on his pants was very tight and wouldn't let go. He was so tense now he didn't notice that Kagome had turned around. His back was facing her; he was shaking a little because of his anger and almost cried because of his fear. She placed a hand on him so he could calm down. He felt her hand and released the anger and had a loose grip on his pants. He seemed relieved she was there.  
"A man with long hair who was in red came near me, asking why I let this happen. I told him I never wanted it to happen. He yelled at me a lot, but he told me things that I should remember." He said as he looked over his shoulder to Kagome. She had the face of understanding on her. He still thought of the man who came to him in his dream and Kagome. Either way, he wouldn't let anything happen to her like he said.

"It's okay; it was just a bad dream." She said in a tone of comfort.  
"Yeah, but it felt so real, and I thought you left me, and… I left you, I… was scared." He turned around and hugged her tightly. He liked to hug her; he liked her scent and how he felt around her. He just felt so comfortable, relaxing, and safe. "Inuyasha." She broke their hug and picked him up above her so he could look at her eyes. "I would never leave you." She smiled happily and was brought back into another hug by the happy Inuyasha. "I'll always stay with you." She stroked his silver her in their hug as he rubbed his head in her neck to get more relaxed in her arms and body.

_'That's what I want and nothing more.'_ He said in his mind as he breathed in her scent.

Sango and Miroku woke up tiredly at the smell of fried fish and looked outside the hut to see Inuyasha and Kagome hugging. Miroku did a small cough to let the two know they were awake. Kagome heard them and knew how Inuyasha was when he was seen being nice so she loosened her hug on him, he still didn't let go of her though, he was still hugging her tightly. Kagome remembered that he's different since he's just a kid. They then let each other go and Inuyasha said that he was going to go get Shippo and Kirara so they could eat. The others nodded and he ran off, Kagome smiled and then gave Miroku and Sango some fish.

"Kagome, want to go take a bath after breakfast?" Sango asked cheerfully.  
"Oh-wow! That sounds good! Sure, lets take one when were done, this time ask Kirara to watch Miroku." She and Sango started to laugh.  
"Oh right, I will!" She scowled at Miroku who was just sitting there eating his fish.  
"Aw, come on. I don't bite." He teased.  
"No, but you touch!" Sango replied.  
"My hand is possessed by a demon." He explained.  
"You're possessed by something, but it isn't a demon that's for sure." Kagome remarked and Miroku sweat dropped with a false laugh.

"Shippo! Kirara! Lets go Kagome is done cooking the fish, its chow time!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"Kay Inuyasha, we're coming!" Shippo replied.

Shippo came running with Kirara towards Inuyasha like they were going to tackle him or something. Inuyasha was running towards the hut where Kagome was away from them. Inuyasha saw Kagome standing and next to her. Shippo and Kirara were still running. Inuyasha jumped from behind Kagome and was getting ready to tackle them. Instead, Kirara stopped and sat to watch, Shippo still ran. Shippo tackled Inuyasha and they both fell on Kagome. It was funny that they made a small pile. Shippo and Inuyasha had headaches because they hit each others head. Kagome winced at the pain they made. He body wasn't even healed yet and they made it sore.  
  
"Shippo! Inuyasha! Get off of Kagome! She's not fully recovered!" Miroku shouted.

They immediately come got of Kagome and asked if she was okay. She nodded slowly in some pain, but she was okay.

"We're sorry Kagome; it's my fault that I tackled Inuyasha." He said, bowing for forgiveness.  
"Its okay Shippo, its no ones fault for anything, you two are just kids, and it's just a little pain." She laughed a little.  
"Are you sure Kagome?" Inuyasha sounded bad, like it was his fault she was hurt; technically it was though from the demon. "Yes, I'm fine, you two should eat now." She smiled hand handed them some fish to eat. They knew she wasn't mad but was in a little pain.

_'Is she ever mad?' _Inuyasha thought as he gazed upon Kagome's figure and then continued to eat.

"Miroku, if they accidentally do that again, don't yell at them and let me take care of it, okay?" She request with a tiny glare.  
"Uh… Sure Kagome, I'm sorry, it's just that you've been in a lot of pain since the demon, and I'm not sure if you are still in danger of death or not." Miroku explained himself.  
"I know; its okay. Thank you for your concern." She spoke as she nodded at Miroku. He nodded back.

Kagome quickly just ate 1 fish and claimed that she was full. Everyone else was done eating also so Sango had suggested that they could go take their bath now. Kagome smiled and agreed.

* * *

Umm... I won't be here on thur. fri. sat. be back hoem around sunday... blah.. bye!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

Kagome, Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha walked to the hot springs while Kirara watched over Miroku at near the hut.

Sango got undressed and got into the water first. Shippo then literally threw off his clothes and jumped in near Sango. Kagome laughed at Shippo as she was getting undressed. When Kagome got into the water she notice the Inuyasha had his back turned to them and wasn't in the water.

"Inuyasha, don't you want to take a bath?" Kagome asked as she tickled the poor kit.  
"But won't you yell at me?" He asked in a curious voice as he turned his head very little to see part of Kagome.  
"Why would I yell at you?" Kagome was confused.  
"Because I'm a boy, and you're a girl." He said as he stopped looking at her and started to blush a little.  
"It's okay Inuyasha." She said cheerfully.  
"Your young enough to have a bath with us, besides, Shippo is technically older than you, and even he's having a bath with us." She explained to him.  
"Kagome's right, its okay that you bathe with us because of your age, but when you get older you won't be aloud to." Sango added.  
"Come on Inuyasha! Don't be scared!" Shippo added to make Inuyasha go in, even though Shippo was on Kagome's lap getting his hair washed by her.   
"Feh, I'm not scared." He turned around and removed his clothes to take a bath with them.

He jumped in the water near the deeper area. Kagome remembered that the older Inuyasha couldn't swim very well still so she knew that this Inuyasha probably couldn't even swim yet.

"Sango, hold Shippo!" She said passing Sango the little kit and jumping in the deeper area. She easily grabbed Inuyasha; it was only estimated to 7feet deep where he was. When she got to the point to where she could touch the flooring and theirs heads were above water she walked to the shallow end of the springs near Shippo and Sango.

"Inuyasha, what were you thinking!" Kagome shouted but not to scare him. Inuyasha just moaned a little because he almost drowned but flattened his ears from Kagome's worried yet angered voice. Kagome made him look at her. "Are you okay?" She asked him a lot softer as he took two steps away from her and sat in the water with his back to her.

"I'm sorry Kagome; I didn't mean to make you mad." He said in a low voice.  
"Inuyasha, I'm not mad." She plainly said to him, he looked over his head and gave her a confused look.  
"But… you sounded… angry." He stammered. "I wasn't, I was just afraid. Don't worry about this though; it happened before, right Shippo?" She looked to Shippo who was now on an inner tube.  
"Yup! You saved me too Kagome!" He jumped on her shoulder and hugged her.

Inuyasha felt a little better knowing that she wasn't angry at him. Then felt an even more better knowing that it happened to Shippo before, so he didn't feel like a little idiot.

"Come here Inuyasha, I'll wash your hair since I'm done with Shippo's." She cheerfully yelled to him.  
"It feels good to because she's gentle!" Shippo recalled  
"It'll make your hair feel better too Inuyasha" Sango explained  
"Okay" Inuyasha said as he walked toward Kagome.  
"Just come here on my lap and I'll wash your hair." She said to him. Inuyasha started to blush as he was sitting on Kagome's lap without having his clothes on.

'_Shippo was right, she is gentle, she's not even hurting my ears. That stuff she's putting on my head smells good, it smells almost like Kagome's hair!'_ He said to himself. He didn't even notice that he was purring. It made Kagome even laugh softly.

When she was done she covered his eyes and tilted his head forward so she could let the water rinse his hair without going into his ears. He enjoyed it very much. Kagome was smile to see Inuyasha's hair being so shiny. She was finished with Shippo and Inuyasha, Sango did her own hair, and now Kagome did hers. When Kagome was done they all got out and dried off. Kagome and Sango dried of their hair and put their clothes on. Kagome went to Shippo and dried off his hair and his tail so he would get his clothes yet. Then she dried of Inuyasha's hair, it took a little longer because of his sensitive ears and long hair, and then put on his clothes. Inuyasha didn't know how to tie the string on his side so Kagome went over and tied it for him.

"That was fun, can we take a bath every day!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped around with his good smelling, shiny long hair.  
"How about every two days? We travel a lot sometimes." Sango answered Inuyasha.  
"Aww, okay. Where do we travel?" he asked.  
"Where ever Kagome…" Kagome covered Shippo's mouth.  
"We travel to villages for amusement." She cheerfully said.

'_Inuyasha doesn't need to know about the Jewel Shards, it's too risky now. I'll tell the others not to mention it to him also. We could use a year to relax anyhow, beside. Everyone one will just come to us, even Naraku.' _She frowned for the moment thinking of what might happen. She grew a tense; both Shippo and Inuyasha felt it on her body while Sango saw it.

"Kagome… Are you okay?" Sango wondered.

Kagome broke out her tenseness and froze and nodded. They looked at her strangely for a moment. Shippo jumped onto Sango's shoulder and Inuyasha removed his hand from hers and tugged a little on her shirt.

"Are you sure Kagome? You seem tense." He looked up at her with caring eyes. Kagome sensed concernedness and gently patted his head and walked forwards on a hilltop and looked around. The others followed her and saw the forest that belonged to Inuyasha, they all gazed at it. From that hilltop, it seemed like you could see everything there. Kagome loved to stand up there, especially with Inuyasha in the past. She didn't mind the young Inuyasha, but she had a feeling it might eventually bug her.

"Shippo, Inuyasha, how about you guys run over to the hut where Miroku is okay? Will watch you from here, don't' worry." She smiled at them.  
"Okay! Come on Inuyasha, let's go!" Shippo excitedly said grabbing Inuyasha's wrist and started running. Inuyasha wasn't given a chance to protest to her request.

Kagome was watching them as they were down the hill and running to the hut to Miroku and Kirara. Sango touched Kagome on her shoulder to get her attention but didn't look away till the two little ones were at the hut.

"What's up Kagome?" Sango said with a humble tone.  
"Inuyasha will not know about are shard hunt. I think we should relax for the time being." She calmly as she looked to Sango in the eyes.  
"But then Naraku…" She was cut off.  
"I know, but I can't risk Inuyasha. He never risked me, at least not on purpose. If he was ten we would shard hunt, but not at the age of 5." She smiled at Kagome hoping she understood.  
"Okay Kagome, I suppose we'll just visit villages? Be wonderers and have fun?" She gave a happy smile back.  
"Well… I wanted to go back to the village where the woman gave me some clothing for Inuyasha; I wanted to see if her or her village needed any help."  
"Sure that sounds great. It sounds nice to actually be able to relax after awhile."  
"I know… it's been so long." Kagome replied. The winds picked up a little, blowing Kagome and Sango's hair back and off their shoulders.

They had an estimation of a 3 minute silence then Sango wanted to ask a question.

"Do you miss the old Inuyasha? Or do you like the new and young one?" She asked, but didn't know if Kagome would reply.  
"I don't know… I miss the older Inuyasha that I hug into… But now, he has me to hug into." She smiled as she looked towards the hut, seeing Inuyasha chasing Kirara.  
"Hmm… Seems that he thinks of you as a mother in ways, doesn't it?" She questioned.  
"He does… the first night when he was little, he called me mommy." Kagome as she started to turn around.  
"Would you want him to stay like this?" Sango asked as she turned in the same direction Kagome was. 

Kagome started to walk down the hill then answered…

"I don't know... he seems so happy to have a type of person that can be similar to a mother… But I don't know how long you'll last with him being around during bath time since I saw you blush a lot. I hope you weren't checking him out, he's just a little boy!" Kagome said as she ran down the hill. Sango was turning a little red from fun-anger and embarrassment.  
"I'm not the on who put his bare butt on my lap!" She shouted and ran after her.  
"Mothers never care about it! Besides, you never saw me blush now did you?" She was still running then finally stopped at the hut to only be tackled by Sango.

2x Rubbing

Screams "PERVERT!" They both said at once

2x Slaps and 2x pain

"Nice to see you ladies are back." He said as he fell unconscious.

They laughed then ignored him. Shippo and Inuyasha got some sticks and started to poke him. They were having fun. When they poked him, he twitched a lot.

"Guys I'm going to take a nap and then head out to the village… that is… if Miroku is conscious when I wake up!" She said and headed inside.  
"Kay!" They all said cheerfully.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

They arrived at the village and found the women. Kagome came to greet her and saying thanks again. The women said she was happy to help her. Kagome asked if there was anything she could do to repay her, the woman said there was no need for it. Suddenly, a noise came across the village where the village kids were playing. All of them ran to their huts and a young boy came to the woman.

"The hut is on fire, we were playing a game and I knocked down the torch by accident, and your son is in there!" The young boy shouted in one breath.  
"My son?!" The woman and Kagome ran to the hut, behind them was Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. Kirara was on Sango's shoulder as they ran.  
"Mommy! Help me!" The little boy cried. They all panicked and his mother didn't know what to do.  
"You guys stay here!" Kagome demanded as she ran to the hut.  
"NO KAGOME!!!" They shouted to her, she didn't listen though.

Kagome ran inside the burning hut and saw the boy in the far corner. Kagome picked him up and covered his head. The woman was near the door frame as Kagome gave her the boy. Suddenly, as Kagome was about to walk out, the door frames collapsed and fell, making Kagome trapped inside the burning hut.

"KAGOME!!!" They again shouted. Inuyasha was terrified; he noticed that this is how the hut looked like when Kagome was in it. He thought that it was possible, that his entire nightmare would come true right now.

"Miroku can you use your wind tunnel?" Shippo asked looking at Miroku.  
"No, if I do… I might bring Kagome in it also." He looked at his cursed hand that wouldn't help him.  
"There has to be something we can do!" Sango yelled. "We almost lost her once and that was bad enough!" She started to bring tears.

Kagome couldn't breathe well anymore. Her lungs were turning black on the inside. She couldn't take it much more, but all of a sudden she felt shards coming their way. She couldn't think of whom it could be, the shards were coming towards the village, she couldn't tell who or what it was… but it she knew one thing for sure… it had more than one shard. She wanted to warn them but then blacked out from the lack of oxygen.

The gang was watching in fear, they couldn't do anything to help her in their moment of fear. They for once couldn't control their fear. Inuyasha had his head down with his fist clenched. He was scared that she was dead. His sensitive ear didn't hear her coughing anymore, not even the slightest. "Kagome…" he managed to say, but it was so low even he almost couldn't hear it. He started to run towards the hut but Sango grabbed him.

"LET ME GO!" He snarled with a dangerous growl.  
"I can't, I know what Kagome would want me to do and that is to keep you and Shippo safe!" She raised her voice in such a serious tone.  
"KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha's voice was now loud but filled with such fear.

A sudden wind came by so big and fast it took out the outer flames but was still burning. Suddenly, the thing that caused the wind broke in the side of the hut and saw her lying down. "Hold on Kagome." A voice said as it jumped thru the top of the roof making it just a pile of rubbish. The one that caused wind was now at the tree letting Kagome onto the ground with such care.

"K-Kou…ga." She weakly said with her eyes closed. Kouga smirked a little knowing that she was alright.

Kouga heard and smelt the others coming so he stood up but didn't bother to turn around and look at them.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?" Miroku asked, hiding Inuyasha behind him.  
"Heh, I came to rescue my women. Where's that mutt-face Inutrasha?" He asked.

Inuyasha did a low growl and Kouga heard it and quickly moved behind Miroku. "Hah! He's just a kid now? I'll be glad to kill him!" He cheerfully laughed. He knocked down Inuyasha by flicking his head back. Inuyasha was getting upset but stood up. Kouga raised an eyebrow and just flicked him again making him fall on his butt. He whined a little because he was a little upset. "Guess I should kill you now so I can have Kagome." He said again cheerfully.

"Don't… you… dare… touch… him… again!" A voice sternly said with anger.

Kouga turned around to see who said that because he couldn't recognize the angry voice. He couldn't believe that it was Kagome; she was awake let alone pissed off with extreme anger as she got up to her feet. Inuyasha ran to Kagome and hid behind her, she shook her head to get her angry side away.

"Kagome, are you alright now?" Kouga asked carefully not knowing what she might do.  
"I'm fine Kouga, don't ever hurt him again, you two can pick fights in a year." She sounded almost cheerfully but her face looked disgruntled.  
"Uh… Sure Kagome, anything for you! Bye!" He ran off in a whirlwind leaving very few tracks behind him.

"…" They were all quiet. No one really knew what to say at this point. Kagome still even had that anger on her face. They didn't know what would get it off.

"Thank you for saving my sons life, young lady." The women came out of nowhere.  
"You're welcome, may I see him?" She had a serene face on now as the women nodded. The gang followed from about 5-10feet from her except Inuyasha who was still holding the side of her skirt.

The women showed Kagome her son; he was lying on the ground covered in burns and cuts, and not to mention he was unconscious. Kagome smiled sweetly and bent down making Inuyasha let go but was right next to her. "I don't know how much I can help." Kagome said to the women and confused her. _'Please let this work.'_ She pleaded as she placed her hands on the young boys' chest and stomach and began to concentrate. Moments later the boy was glowing light pink. His burns and cuts vanished almost instantly. A minute or two later when Kagome removed her hands he was conscious again and opened his eyes.

The entire village was amazed to find out that the woman was in fact a miko. The woman, who was on her knees hugging her son, had now bowed to Kagome for what she did for him. Then the kids of the village bowed, and so on with the rest of the village. Kagome was a little nervous and stood up to bow back at them.

"Thank you miko… for risking your life for his. How may I repay you?" The woman asked.  
"My name is Kagome, and you do not need to repay me. You may call it a repayment for Inuyasha's clothes" Kagome smiled and patted Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha then smile at her soft patting. Kagome then looked at the women but with an understanding face.  
"Besides… No one can live… with out the ones they love." Kagome stated. The woman was surprised to hear that, but Kagome was right.  
"Thank you Lady Kagome." The woman said. Kagome just nodded and was heading back to Inuyasha's forest but someone spoke up.

"Let us have a party tonight in honor of the miko's presents!" A man shouted then they shout cheered loudly with such happiness of the terrific idea that was said.

Kagome looked at the others for their decision; they smiled and nodded. Kagome looked at Inuyasha… even he was smiling so happily to her. Kagome then nodded to the villagers saying that they would stay for a party. Then they all cheered and started to get ready for a party for the nights celebration. To fill the air with joy and happiness.

The kids from the village were now in the fields of the green grass playing tag. Kagome went to go watch the kids and told Inuyasha and Shippo to go play with them.

When they all were playing in the grass, Kagome saw some flowers and made flower headbands for the village girls. The girls liked them very much, and one of the little girls gave her a flower bracelet in return. Kagome thanked them and started to play with them now. They were having so much fun and sometimes couldn't even stop some small laughing fits.

Some of the boys asked her to tell stories and so she did. The stories were based on what she has been thru in the feudal era. After a few stories they all had big eyes, wanting to here many more. Kagome wanted to fun and made up a funny story about Shippo fighting with a little girl. Kagome didn't say Shippo or the girls' name, but he knew what she was talking about and blushed a little.

She would have told them more, but it was getting to be a little bit dark and deciding to return in the village. All the kids agreed and started to run to the village. Kagome just walked to the village in happiness. She even saw Shippo and Inuyasha having a fun time. She could see Sango with Kirara on her shoulder, looking around the village. Miroku on the other hand… was being himself with the women.

One of women screamed when he touched her and her husband came over to pound him to the ground. Unfortunately Miroku was lucky that Kagome was there to say stop to the man. Kagome explain about Miroku and the fact he was a pervert. Miroku kept sweat dropping for a while. When Kagome finished talking she and Miroku went to talk to Sango.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The party the village gave them was extraordinary. They fun performances; they easily amused Kagome and the kids. At the end they gave a speech on how they were honored for her to be there.

The women with her son watched Kagome strangely. They couldn't really understand she could be so cheerful. She didn't see anger in Kagome when a village was about to punch her monk friend. But she was furious about that wolf demon touching the young hanyou. The women told herself to ask later. She watched Kagome laugh a lot from the entertainment.

Suddenly, Kagome stopped laughing, she felt a shard, and Miroku saw it in her eyes and also felt a demon near.

"Kagome, which way is it?" Miroku asked. Kagome just pointed to the direction she felt it. Miroku ran off to go destroy the demon.  
"I have to go too Miroku, I can see it, you can't." She said in a soft but demanding voice. Miroku nodded.  
"Sango, watch the two, will be right back." She said and started to run with Miroku.

Shippo was going to follow Kagome but Sango grabbed him. Inuyasha was confused, but he stayed as she wanted. If something was wrong, he didn't want to hurt her again, not like last time.

Inuyasha say down on the ground and waited. Sango pondered about his behavior but chose to believe that he was learning. Shippo stop struggling and just sat. The villagers just stopped and were clueless. They all gave blank stares to each other then asked Sango what was happening.

"Um… Kagome and Miroku are going to kill a demon that threatens the village." She said hastily. The villagers panicked for the moment. "Relax, I doubt the demon will pass by them, if it does I'll kill it. After all, I am a demon exterminator." She said happily and Kirara meowed.

"Nothing can get past Miroku and Kagome working together!" Shippo shouted. _'Though, if it was Inuyasha and Kagome it would be quicker.' _He thought quietly in his mind.

The villagers all nodded and saw the women sit down. The villagers did the same, she was like the woman of the villager anyways.

"We will wait for their return then." The woman spoke.

"Miroku, it's not that far, only about 15-20 yards or so!" Kagome exclaimed. Miroku readied his staff to attack anything at the moment. But when Kagome replied that it was there, she didn't see anything in sight. They saw nothing. Kagome then looked down and saw a small little pup. Not just any pup… it was a wolf pup. It was brown so it was from eastern side. All the eastern wolves were practically brown anyhow.

"I guess we should take this pup to Kouga's den tomorrow morning." Kagome scooped the little pup up noticing it was a girl because it's a lighter fur color. She remembered what Kouga told her about the wolves. Her fur was very warm and sweaty. The pup whimpered when Kagome picked her up but didn't/couldn't do anything.  
"Miroku, she has a fever, we would take her back quickly to help her." She told him desperately.  
"Alright, we'll help the pup and then take it to Kouga when it's better." Miroku insisted that pleased Kagome.  
"Okay, thanks." She cheerfully spoke.

As they were walking back with the pup, Miroku wanted to ask a question.

"Kagome, why is it that you like almost everything?" He questioned.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Kagome pondered a little while trying to keep the pup warm.  
"Well you like human of course, but then you also like demons, you don't really think anyone is evil until they prove it. But even if they do something evil, you give them a chance, like what you did for Shippo after her stole the shards and almost got you killed by the two bothers." He explained.

Kagome stopped in her walking and Miroku stopped also, asking if he said anything wrong. Kagome shook no and was ready to answer his question.

"Shippo was doing that for revenge for his father, he didn't want to hurt me, the brothers took me because I was unconscious and Shippo felt bad about it and got Inuyasha to save me." She smiled because of a certain argument and his concerned about her death. "I know I like humans and demons, that's why some villagers think of me as a hanyou, but I choose to ignore it. I just treat everyone equally and not differently. I understand the pain they go thru during their years of age, like Inuyasha." She stammered with explaining.  
"We are lucky to have you around Kagome." Miroku calmly said.  
"How are you lucky?" She had a questioning look on her face.  
"You proved to me and Sango that not all demons are bad, and you proved to Kouga and his wolf tribe the humans are not all bad." He replied smiling.

They continued to walk again then arrived in the village. They all looked at Miroku and Kagome with a creature in her arms. Shippo jumped on her shoulder and looked at the creature.

"Isn't that one of Kouga's wolf cubs?" Shippo asked and gave a suspicious look.  
"Yeah, we think she is. We'll take her to his den when she feels better; she has a fever and a minor cold, but nothing that bad." She explained to the kit.  
"Kagome, what about a fragment that it carried?" Sango carefully asked. She puzzled the villagers and Inuyasha, but they ignored it.  
"I did that earlier Sango." She replied. "Come on guys, we should go back to Kaede's village and help her while we can. Oh, I'm sorry that we have to leave the village so soon ma'am." Kagome said as she turned to the woman of the village.  
"Nonsense, you may help the wolf cub here. It would be easier than going to the other hut that is 5 to 10 miles away." The woman spoke.

Kagome didn't know what to do; humans never really liked demons all that much because they were always getting attacked.

"The wolf cub is a demon wolf, are you sure you are okay with it?" She carefully asked and one the men came from behind the woman.  
"It's ok if it's a demon; you showed us that they're not all that bad." The man said pleasingly to Kagome who just smiled.  
"Thank you then, we'll stay for just a little while and return to our village." Kagome said while her group nodded.

Inuyasha was just by Kagome's side now looking confused, he wanted to touch the cub but didn't think it was a good idea.

"You may stay in my hut, it is big enough." The women spoke happily, knowing that they would stay for a little longer.  
"Okay then, thank you very much." She bowed slightly so she wouldn't wake the pup and not to hurt her torso that's mean sore for what feels like months but it was only one.

Sango noticed that she was still in pain.

"Maybe its best that we go Kaede's so she can help your wound also Kagome. I know it still hurts." Sango requested.  
"I know its best for me, but not for the wolf cub, I can't be selfish when one is so ill." She replied.

Sango was about to decline to her but Miroku put a hand on Sango's shoulder to make her stop.

"Let her do what she thinks is right. We both know that Kagome more highly about someone else's care and health then her own." Miroku explained to a concerned Sango. Sango just nodded the she understood.

_'Kagome always did think of others before herself. In fact, she didn't think of herself when she went into the burning hut. She just wanted to get the boy safe. But why does she have to always do that? She should be concerned about herself once in a while shouldn't she?'_ Sango thought as she walked inside the hut with Miroku.

Kagome had a wet rag and brushed the sweat off the fur of the young cub. Inuyasha sat next to her and Shippo sat on the other side watching. It was amusing to them but didn't say anything. It was almost midnight now. Inuyasha and Shippo were sleeping against her on both her side. Everyone else was asleep also, everyone except Kagome. She had been petting the cub for hours trying to remove the sweat in the fur. After that she kept petting her head and opened her eyes slowly to see such dark lit brown eyes from a wolf. Not to mention a cub wolf. Kagome soon fell asleep and somehow kept petting the little ones head as it soon started to fall asleep.

The cub was trying to stay awake to watch the person who was helping her. Unfortunately, Kagome's hands just had to have a soft touch to them, didn't they? Kagome was fully asleep so when she petted the cub it was softer. The cub's ears and eyes were drooping down.

"Keya…" Kagome whispered. The cub looked at her with a crooked face. She wondered if that's she wanted to call her that. Then suddenly fell asleep in Kagome's lap. Now they were all asleep, and it was a good sleep for them.

The moon remained so full and so bright the whole night. The woman slept with her son next to her. Sango was a little near Kagome, away from Miroku. Kagome was the most uncomfortable the night. Inuyasha was on one side, Shippo on the other, and a small furry sick creature in her lap. Kagome woke only once that night. She looked at her surroundings. She knew she was a little uncomfortable, but she didn't care and went back to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

A week has passed by, and the cub with no name (yet) was still a little sick. Inuyasha and his gang went back to Kaede's village because Kagome needed to go to her time to get some medicine that would help animals, but mostly for canines.

"Thank you for letting us stay here for the week!" Kagome said happily.  
"It was our pleasure, take care now." The woman said back.

"We will." Kagome waved to the village as did Shippo Miroku and Sango. Inuyasha didn't really care much but what do you expect when one doesn't trust many but only one person besides their-self?

"Kagome, have you named the wolf cub?" Shippo asked as he leaped on her shoulder and started at the fuzz ball in her hand.  
"No, I haven't, every time I call her something she'll ignore." Kagome replied.  
"What about Keka?" Miroku asked.  
"If I started the cubs name with a 'K' it would me Keya." She giggled and the wolf looked up at her and barked happily.

The cub was funny; she was very similar to Inuyasha. She didn't really like Miroku or Sango; she growled when they got near her and Kagome. She didn't mind Shippo or Inuyasha because they are always around Kagome and assumed their safe. When she was happy she would wag her tail a lot and almost wiggle her behind. When she's angry she would do a small little growl, her shoulder fur would stand tall and her position in defense mode. If she didn't do that, she would run cowardly near Kagome and bark a little.

Kagome looked at the cub in her arms curiously.

"Is that what you want to be called, Keya?" Kagome asked the cub and she replied by a lick on the face and a bark of happiness.  
"Okay then, Keya it is." She said once more.

"Keya sounds like a good name for her." Sango said.

Keya lowered her ears back a little. She looked a little afraid, she motioned that she wanted to get down on the ground. Kagome let her and Keya just walked in front of Kagome and smelt the ground a little. She couldn't smell really good so she just decided to keep walking.

After a good hour and 30 minutes they arrived at Kaede's village. They settled their stuff inside the hut. Kagome told them she was going to take Keya to her era and see if could get better than how it was here. Miroku and Sango nodded.

"How long will that be Kagome?" Shippo pondered  
"Maybe only one to three weeks? It's rare when wolves are sick, especially cubs." Kagome explained.  
"THREE WEEKS?! YOU NEVER EVEN LEFT US FOR A WEEK!!!" Shippo yelled out with annoying complaints.  
"It's okay Shippo; I'll bring candy when I come back okay?" She smiled.  
"Okay… can I get choc-o-late then?" He asked with pleading eyes.  
"Sure Shippo." Kagome said happily

"Kagome, what is era?" Inuyasha asked as he tugged her skirt. Kagome squatted down to his height and faced him to answer.  
"An era is like a time period. I live 500 years in the future from here, okay?" Kagome answered simply.  
"You're from the future?" Inuyasha questioned  
"Yup." She answered again.  
"Can I come?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome looked at the others and they nodded in response.  
"You should let him go with you; he doesn't really like to be around us much anyhow." Sango explained.

Kagome knew what she meant, Inuyasha still hasn't trust them and it's been a month and a half already.

"Okay, come on Inuyasha, let's go. We'll try to be back as soon as we can!" Kagome and Inuyasha waved bye and walked to the well. Suddenly she saw Keya playing in the forest. She covered Inuyasha's ears and whistled. "Keya lets go now!" She said and Keya rushed towards Kagome but stopped before she could crash into her and Inuyasha.

Kagome picked up both Keya and Inuyasha and jumped into the well. (It worked because Kagome was holding Keya.)

"There, were here." Kagome said as she looked up to see a shine roof. Inuyasha and Keya looked up also, they were confused. Kagome told Inuyasha to go on her backpack and hold Keya. So then he sat down on her backpack and held Keya and then Kagome hauled them all up. She was kind of happy that her backpack was so big; it made it easier to get them out of the well. She told Inuyasha to jump off and he listened. Kagome tossed her backpack to the side and got out.

"It's great to be home again!" She stretched her arms out wide. "Inuyasha… Keya… do not go out of my sight for a while, I'll need to set a few rules for you two. Okay?" Kagome explained to them, Inuyasha nodded and Keya barked in response.

Kagome was happy they both understood, especially Keya.

"Okay then, let's go inside my house." Kagome threw her backpack over her shoulder and walked to the shrine door and opened it. When she opened it, Inuyasha was like he was being blinded for the moment. Keya just walked out as if she was told to. Inuyasha regained his sight and walked out also. Kagome closed the shrine door after she got out and then heard a familiar voice.

"Kagome! You're finally home!" Souta shouted as he ran to his older sister. Kagome put her backpack down and hugged the happy Souta.  
"Hey Souta, miss me?" Kagome teased a little.  
"Yeah, I and gramps were getting worried; you haven't been back for almost two months! Your friends have been calling so much and even gramps is running out of excuses!" He sounded almost excited because she was home.  
"Okay, well… I'm going to be home for a week, possible a little more then that before I can go back to the feudal era. I came back to restock and take care of a wolf cub; her name is Keya, and Inuyasha wanted to come along." She explained.  
"Inuyasha is here?! Where is he?" Souta got even more excited but was too oblivious to notice much around him and Kagome.  
"Souta, Inuyasha uh… he isn't my age anymore. He's even younger than you Souta." Kagome said it to him trying to make me listen which he actually did.  
"Wow! That's cool!" Souta said.  
"Souta, don't play too much around him, or at least when I'm not around, okay?" She started to give him a stern voice.  
"Okay, but can you make some lunch? Mom went to the store and gramps is playing with his shikon store." Souta whined and Kagome nodded.  
"Sure let's go in then." She replied nicely.

Kagome got some ramen out and cooked it and served it to Inuyasha and Souta, and gave Keya a bowl of water and some pork because wolves ate meat and never anything else unless forced to eat dog food or something.

"Since you are all eating, I'm going to go take a nap in my room, Inuyasha, Keya… don't kill/eat/hurt/or torture Buyo the cat please." She waved at them with a smile and when upstairs and closed her door and went to sleep almost instantly on her bed.

"Inuyasha, how come you're a kid?" Souta asked. Inuyasha just looked at him for a while, he just met him but this kid named Souta knows him already?  
"I don't know." Was all he said in a grumpy little tone. He didn't mean to though. Keya finished her food and water and followed Kagome's scent upstairs as Inuyasha still looked and sounded grumpy.  
"Okay, sorry that I asked, when you're done with the food just leave it there, Kagome will take clean it." He said as he left Inuyasha at the table and walked up stairs to go to his room.

When he passed by Kagome's door he saw Keya trying to get in. "Want to go in her room Keya?" Keya barked in a strange way. Souta didn't understand but cracked open the door for her. "There you go Keya." Souta smiled and walked to his room to play games. Keya managed to jump on Kagome's bed and went to sleep above/on her head.

Inuyasha finished his ramen and was starting to get a little nervous in the new era. He found Kagome's scent easily and walked up the things that were called stairs. His nose pointed him to the room that was now half way open and half way closed. When he peeked his head inside the room, he saw Kagome sleeping and Keya above her head. Inuyasha was starting to get sleepy also.

"Kagome…?" He whispered very lowly but it woke her up as she only fluttered her eyes.  
"Something wrong Inuyasha, or are you tired?" She asked calm yet tiredly.  
"I'm sleepy; can I sleep in this thing with you?" He asked and was a little embarrassed. He usually slept near her but not really with her.  
"Sure, come up her." She moved the covers and padded the bed motioning him to get up there. He climbed and laid about foot or two away from her, and she covered him with the blankets. She wrapped an arm around his light waist and him close to her so she could whisper in his ear.

"I know you think of me like a mother this way, so don't try to feel embarrassed, okay? I don't care what you do; you don't need to be afraid of your actions." She said that and then released him so he could sleep how he wanted.  
"Kagome…?" Inuyasha said in a little more then a whisper.  
"Yeah?" She said like she was going to be questioned.  
"Can I call you mommy then? Since you act like her so much?" His head was turned away from her, not knowing her answer.  
"You can if you want to, it doesn't bother me any." She replied.  
"Thanks… mommy." He turned around nudging his head in her stomach and chest.

With that they were now asleep. Inuyasha and Kagome had soft smiles on theirs faces as they slept. Keya however was quiet and she was so cute as she slept above Kagome's head.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Kagome, Souta said you were home." Kagome's mom knocked on her door and opened to peeked her head inside. When she looked inside she saw her sleeping and so she closed her door and said she would wake her up later, she looked so tired. She didn't notice that a little boy was under the covers with her, but she did notice the cute little wolf.

"My gosh, no one comes to get a shikon jewel anymore!" Gramps said.   
"Gee gramps, maybe because no one believes that stuff anymore. Only we know about it because Kagome has the real Shikon Jewel, half of it at least." Souta explained.  
"Souta has a point grandpa, not many people know about the shard." Mrs. Higurashi said.  
"I guess you're right, but no matter! It shall still live on in this family!" Gramps said as he started to eat some sushi.  
"Souta, when did Kagome come back with that puppy?" She asked.  
"She got home about an hour before you did. That's not a puppy, it's a wolf cub, her names Keya, she came with Kagome, and so did Inuyasha." He replied.  
"Inuyasha is here? I didn't see him, where is he?" She asked.  
"I think he's in Kagome's room, so is Keya." He stated.  
"What? I didn't see him in there?" She said confused.  
"I'll go look then, but I'm pretty sure he wouldn't go anywhere." Souta then got up and went to check in her room and saw a lump near Kagome in her bed and went back down stairs. "Yeah, he's asleep in Kagome's bed."

"What?!" She walked up opened her door wide. "Kagome, what is Inuyasha doing sleeping in your bed?!" She shouted and woke Kagome up followed by Keya and Inuyasha.

Keya jumped on Kagome's lap defensively to protect her and Inuyasha was under the covers still sleeping. Kagome was sitting up and looked confused and tired.

"Huh? I let Inuyasha, he's not..." Kagome was interrupted be her mother.  
"You don't let guys your age sleep with you! Who knows what you two were doing, besides, you shouldn't sleep with anyone unless you're married!" She yelled.  
"MOM... Inuyasha is just a little boy now. Besides, Inuyasha wouldn't do anything to me." She exclaimed.

"What do you mean a little boy?" She questioned.  
"Inuyasha got turned into a five year old near two months ago mom. So yeah, I've been taking care of him because he doesn't really trust anyone else." She rubbed Inuyasha's back and he started to wake up. She then petted Keya. "This is Keya, I brought her home so I can find some medicine to help her get better, she's a little sick and it's been little over a week or so now." She extended her explanation.

Keya licked Kagome's hand then looked at the sleeping figure waking up. Inuyasha started to sit up and opened his sleepy eyes. He saw Mrs. Higurashi and hid behind Kagome. Kagome and her mother laughed a little.

"It's okay Inuyasha, this is my mother." She said in a soothing voice.   
"Yes Inuyasha, you don't need to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you." Her mother smiled and sat on Kagome's bed.  
"Keya, go say hi to her." Kagome said.

Keya looked at Kagome then at her mother. She approached with caution until Kagome's mom let a hand out so she could smell her and to let her know that she means no harm. After Keya smelt her hand she was being petted on her head near her ear and started to lie down. Mrs. Higurashi started to scratch her belly; everyone knew that canines loved that. Keya's hind legs started to kick because of how good it felt.

Inuyasha went on the side of Kagome then sat on her lap and watched Kagome's mother with Keya. Then he felt Kagome's and his ears. He looked right above him to see her smile. She kept massaging his ears; he kept doing his little purr from his relaxation. Mrs. Higurashi laughed because his purring was loud. Then a little grumbling came from his stomach. Kagome stopped rubbing his ears.

"I suppose you're hungry Inuyasha?" Kagome asked and he nodded. "What about you Keya, are you hungry too?" Keya barked as if she read her mind. "Okay, I'll guess I'll fix you guys something to eat now then." Kagome said as she stretched her tired muscles.   
"I'll make it. Just tell me what you want cooked, that way you can wake up some more." She said happily.  
"Okay, um... any type of meat for Keya and ramen for Inuyasha." She said as she yawned.  
"What about you Kagome? You're probably hungry; Souta said you didn't eat anything when you came home." She said.  
"I don't know what I want, um... how about 5 rice balls?" She asked.   
"Okay dear, I'll make 10 and put 5 away incase you want more." She smiled and left her room.  
"Thanks mom." She said and laid back in her bed with a confused hanyou sitting on her stomach and not on her lap just watching her.

"Okay, I guess I'll get up, I need to take a shower and put different clothes on." She said mainly to herself. "Inuyasha, stay in here and play with Keya, I'll be right back." She told him as she went in her closet to grab some clothes and headed out her room.

Inuyasha petted Keya and looked around Kagome's room; her scent was everywhere in there. He looked on her desk and found a book thing. When he opened it he saw a picture of Kagome. He never saw anything like that before and flipped through the pages. He saw a picture of her with three other girls. He saw her with a guy kind of hugging but not really, her with her mother, her with her little brother, her with her grandfather, but he didn't see one with her and her father. He pondered a little and the then heard someone coming near so he closed the book and sat back on the bed petting Keya who was lying down. Kagome entered the room with a pair of black jeans and wore a white tank top with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"You're a little too quiet Inuyasha, what did you do?" She asked.

She knew when something happened because he always did; he would never just do what she said.

"What's that book thing?" He pointed.  
"That's a photo album, were you looking at it?" She asked.  
"Yeah, what's inside it?" He grabbed it and brought it to her.  
"Their pictures, see? This is me when I was 12, here's me with 3 of my friends Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. Here I am with Houjo though you never liked him." She giggled. "Here's me and gramps, me and Souta, me and Buyo, and me and mom." She half smiled.  
"What about you're daddy?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Kagome just closed the book. "I have no dad Inuyasha." She showed a fake smile. Kagome didn't know that her mother heard her on the other side of the door.

Mrs. Higurashi then knocked on the door. "Kagome, I have your guys' food now." She smiled, trying to hide the sadness in her face because of what she said about her not having a father.  
"Thanks mom." She said and grabbed the plates.

She put Keya's food on the floor and started to eat. She put Inuyasha food on the desk and put him on the chair, telling him she didn't want a mess if he dropped the food. Then she sat on her bed and started to eat her rice balls slowly. She was thinking of what she said to Inuyasha about not having a father. She was brought out of her thinking when Inuyasha screeched.

"HOT HOT HOT!!!" He shouted.

Kagome put her food down and walked to the complaining Inuyasha. She took his chopsticks with his ramen on it. She swirled it into a little ball and blew on it lightly. Then she told Inuyasha to open his mouth. He was afraid it would burn his tongue again but did as told. Kagome slid the noodles in his mouth as he closed it, she removed the chopsticks and he started to chew and swallow. He then was happy.

"It didn't burn my tongue! Yay!" He said happily.  
"I guess I have to feed you for a while." She said.  
"Come on Inuyasha, you can sit on the bed so it'll be easier to feed you." Kagome said.  
"Kay." He jumped on the bed and made Kagome's rice balls fall and also broke the plate. He thought he was in trouble. "Uh-oh." He said. Kagome didn't mind though.  
"Oh well... it's just one plate, and there's some more rice balls for me in the fridge anyways." She said as she fed him. Keya and Inuyasha were done eating so she brought their plates to the kitchen and also quickly ate the rice balls in the fridge. When she went inside her room she cleaned up the rice balls and the broken plate pieces.

She felt like she wanted to go for a walk around the place. She asked Keya and Inuyasha if they wanted to come also and maybe go to a place they could play at, like a park. She described the park and Inuyasha sounded thrilled.

Kagome's mom said she bought Inuyasha a silver white hat for Inuyasha, and if she can cut wholes in it just right, he could fit his ears thru them. Kagome put the hat on his head and asked where his ears were. She marked where he pointed and cut the wholes in the hat. It then fitted him perfectly now.

"Okay then, let's go to the park now." Kagome said. Inuyasha was happy that he can go play. Keya wanted to run around and get exercise.

Kagome told her mom that they were going to the park and then left out the door. She also explained a few of the rules like... never go beyond the stairs if I'm not around. When they showed that they understood the rules then went to the park.

When they got there Keya started running like crazy chasing birds and butterflies. Eventually she laid down and tried to attack a weed flower.

Inuyasha jumped into the sand and literally jumped on the slides, bridges, see-saw, and the tires. Inuyasha and Keya were having the fun of their life. Kagome just watched from a bench not to far. Then she heard voices coming near her.

"Is that you Kagome?!" They shouted.  
"Huh? Oh! Eri! Yuka! Ayumi! Hey guys, what's up!?" She said with joy in her voice.  
"We're okay, how bout you? Yeah, is your sickness cured? We've been worried." They all say.  
"Yeah, I'm just fine." _'Gramps, stop telling them I'm so sick!'_ She said with a sweat drop behind her head.  
  
"Mommy, what's that tunnel thing? Is there any demons in it?" Inuyasha ran up towards Kagome and got Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi's attention.  
_'Whose son is that, he's cute... let's watch him pass us 4 and go to his mother!'_ The 3 girls all thought.  
"It's a slide, just go in it, no ones in there." Kagome replied as Inuyasha tugged on her jeans near her thigh.

The girls were shocked. _'SHE'S HIS MOTHER?!!!'_ They scarcely thought.

Inuyasha nodded to Kagome and ran off to investigate the "slide" and went inside it.

"Kagome, is that your son?!" Eri said.  
"Did he call you mommy?!" Yuka said.  
"He's so cute!!!" Ayumi said.  
"No... he's not really my son." _'Just my boyfriend as a little 5 year old kid!'_ "He calls me mommy because I act like one to him. His story is complicated and I can't really talk about it." She said her last sentence lowly.  
"Oh, hey... what's that doggy doing chasing that bigger dog?" Ayumi asked out.  
"Huh? KEYA!" Kagome shouted. Keya heard her shout and ran immediately next to her and leaped in her arms.  
"Oh... she's not a doggy, she's a wolf cub." She then noticed what she just said.  
"A WOLF!?!?" The 3 shouted and even hurt Keya, Inuyasha, and Kagome's ears.

Kagome didn't really want to explain anything really. She just shouted that it was time to go. Inuyasha moaned and said bye to the 3 girls and started to run fast with his little legs. Kagome told him to wait up because he past her. He remembered that he wouldn't do that again and tried to go in a complete stop but crashed into a tree and hit his head. Kagome ran up to him and put Keya down and hugged Inuyasha as she rubbed his head. She put Inuyasha over her shoulders and Keya leaped back in her arms and sneezed.

"I guess we should go home and take care of you more now that you lost of cub energy." She teased.

Kagome waved to her friends' bye and walked home. Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were still shocked at everything that just happened when they saw Kagome.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Keya arrived at Kagome's house. She let Inuyasha on her bed and Keya sit on the pillow. Inuyasha was still rubbing his head from when he crashed into the tree.

"Does it still hurt Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as she sat on the bed and rested her back on the wall.  
"It hurts a lot! The pain stops when I hit my head though." He replied with whining.  
"Okay, I'll be right back; I need to get medicine for Keya and something for your head." She said as she walked out of her room. Inuyasha curled into a ball with his little hands holding his head.  
"This hurts, stupid tree!" He said as he heard Kagome walking back. Kagome heard him even; she knew he didn't like pain.  
"Here Keya, I put some herbs in the water so you could get better. Inuyasha, chew these, it will help you head though I doubt you need them because of your demon side." She explained.

Inuyasha took the two chewable tablets from her and chewed them. He liked them, he wanted more but Kagome said no so he pouted.

"Well Inuyasha, you might as well go to sleep now since it's almost night time, or do you want a bath?" She asked.  
"BATH TIME!!!" He squealed like a little toddler as he jumped off the bed.  
"Okay, I'll run some water for you then." She said.  
"Are you going to take one too?" Inuyasha asked.  
"I took my earlier today; I'll take one with you tomorrow." She replied.  
"Okay. Can you do that hair stuff like last time?" He asked. He didn't know what shampoo or conditioner was, but then again... no one else did in feudal Japan.  
"Sure, but after your bath time its bed time. Don't say your not tired when its time to sleep either." She said.  
"But I'm not sleepy tonight, I'm wide awake!" He complained but Kagome just smiled.  
"I know that tonight is the new moon, so don't try to fool me." She laughed lightly and Inuyasha's shocked face.  
"How do you know about it?!" He jumped on the bed a bit scared.  
"It's alright Inuyasha, I've seen you human form lots of times, actually... I've seen it every month since I've met you. The first time I saw you transform during the new moon you trusted me about it." She explained to him.   
"You've seen me, as a human, during the new moon? No one has ever seen me as one except my mother." She explained.  
"It's okay, now come on. It's time for your bath." She said.

Inuyasha grabbed her hand and followed her to the bathing room. He removed his clothes and Kagome lifted him in the water. It was between hot and cold so consider it was mild temperature for him. Kagome's mom knocked on the door saying she bought some day clothes and night clothes for Inuyasha. Kagome thanked her and grabbed Inuyasha a pair of pajamas and a towel while Inuyasha was playing in the water. Kagome then shampooed and conditioned his hair; he felt so relaxed and enjoyed it. When he got out with the help of Kagome he shook his body like a dog and got Kagome soaked. They both laughed and Kagome grabbed the towel and dried off the remains that he didn't dry off and then helped him put on pajamas to sleep in. Then she carried him into the room and watched the sun set. She saw Inuyasha hid under the blanket on her bed because he didn't like to be seen as a human.

Kagome giggled a little and sat on the bed staring at the big lump in the bed. After 5 minutes she removed the covers from him and asked why he was hiding. He said he didn't want her to see him as a disgusting human.

"You're saying that we humans are disgusting?" Kagome tried to sound a little hurt.  
"No... I didn't mean it like that!" He whined like a little kid and went to hug Kagome saying that he considered himself as a disgusting human.  
"No you're not." Kagome simply said.  
"Yeah! Just look at me!" He took three steps back and looked serious.  
"I am looking at you. I see a young hanyou who can't accept the fact that he's part human. You're not a disgusting human. I remember the pain that you've been through just because they pick on you but its okay." Her voice was soothing and calmed Inuyasha down who was sitting on the ground pouting.

Kagome got off from the bed and knelt down to him and whispered in his ear. "We love you for who you are, remember that." She said. Inuyasha looked up to her with sadden eyes of happiness. Kagome lightly smiled and picked him up and tucked him in her bed. Kagome on the other hand just slept on the ground against the wall. She figured Inuyasha would want to sleep alone.

She turned off the light and said goodnight to Inuyasha and Keya.

She felt something cuddling against her and looked, it was Keya. It looked like she got a little bit bigger/older today with out seeing it. She didn't really care; she knew it was because Keya was a demon. Kagome patted Keya's head and started to go to sleep by Kagome's side.

Kagome heard Inuyasha rustling in her bed and couldn't stay still, she knew he was awake and couldn't fall asleep.

"Inuyasha... go to sleep, it's almost midnight." She said in a low voice.   
"But demons might come after me if I sleep in this form." He whined as he popped his head over her bed to see her.  
"No demon will come after you here." She simply said.  
"I smelt some earlier but they were weak." He let out a small childish whimper then Kagome smiled.

"Come here." She simply said.

Inuyasha whined a little more and got out of her bed but took the blanket down with him like it was his blanket and went toward her.

"Are you cold Inuyasha?" She asked concernedly and he nodded.

Kagome took the blanket for a moment and folded it so I could be his size. She wrapped him inside the blanket and asked if that was better. When he nodded she motioned him to come closer and she picked him up and secured him safely in her arms. He instantly snuggled his head into her body of warmth.

"Still think that demons will get you?" She whispered in his ear.  
"No, I know that I'm safe now. Thanks mommy." He said.

She smiled at him then rested her head on his and they closed their eyes to go to sleep.

'_I'm glad to know Inuyasha trusts me. But I don't know if I can accept him calling me his mother. Maybe it's for the best; he needs a mom. Oh boy... tomorrow I have school and Inuyasha won't like that one bit. Please understand tomorrow morning Inuyasha.'_

Kagome was listening to Inuyasha's breathing; she could tell that he was asleep now as well as Keya was too. She was happy that she could be there for them. She pushed the rest of the thoughts out of her mind and drifted off to sleep.

knock knock  
"Kagome, mom wants to know if you're going to school today?" Souta asked.

Kagome opened her eyes a nodded and poked the silver haired hanyou.   
"Inuyasha, wake up, I need to get ready for school now." She said softly.

Inuyasha rolled over in Kagome's lap saying he didn't want to. Kagome sighed for a moment thinking of one way to get him up. She put her gentle hands on his waist sides and then started to tickle him. Inuyasha kept rolling around to make her stop. Eventually Inuyasha gave up and got up.

Kagome explained to both Inuyasha and Keya what school was and how they can't come with her and they could only stay here. They can only come when school end which was at 3pm.

She told Inuyasha that if he did come, he would have to wear a hat again.

After she got ready she asked her mother and gramps to take care of Inuyasha and Keya. She said that if Keya and Inuyasha want to go get her after to its okay to let them because they know her scent very well.

After that everyone ate breakfast including Inuyasha, Keya, and Buyo. She patted the three on the head as she was leaving out the door.

"Bye guys see you later, take care!" She sounded like she was rushing.

Inuyasha and Keya looked sad that she left. There wasn't anything for them to do except stay inside her room, eat, and sleep. Possibly go outside but thought it was too dangerous without it.

Keya whimpered and lowered her ears with her tail behind her legs. Inuyasha just sighed; he wanted to go to this school of hers and see what she did but wasn't allowed to go near it till after 3pm.

When Inuyasha finished eating he went upstairs with Keya and went in Kagome's room to look around it. It seemed to be the only thing for them to do anyways.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Kagome! Explain who that boy was to us!" Yuka jumped out of no where.   
"Yeah, how did he know us?" Eri came from her side.  
"He's so cute!" Ayumi cheerfully said.  
"He's just a little boy that I take care of, and he knows who you guys are because he looked in my photo album." Kagome now had a dull look on her face.   
"Kagome are you okay? Or did he ask you about why you're not with a certain picture with..." Kagome interrupted Eri.  
"Yes, he asked about it. Just drop the subject okay?" She sunk her head a little low.  
"Hey Kagome, what was with the little pup, you said it was a wolf?" Yuka asked and Kagome nodded.  
"The wolf cubs name is Keya; she's sweet but scared of others." She stated.

As they finally got to school Houjo was coming towards them. But then the bell ring and they all went to class.

"Inuyasha dear, are you hungry?" Mrs. Higurashi asked him.  
"No ma'am." He answered.  
"What about you Keya?" She asked Keya. Keya didn't even look at her and sat next to Inuyasha and he petted her.

Inuyasha looked gloomy, so did Keya; they missed Kagome. It had been 3 hours since she left and there was 4 to 5 more hours left.

Mrs. Higurashi wanted them not to be bored; she likes it when people were happy. She didn't know really what to think of but then she looked at Kagome's photo album.

"Has Kagome ever shown you her photo album?" She said as she grabbed it and sat next to Inuyasha who still was petting Keya.  
"Yeah, she told me who they were last night. Her, Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, then Houjo, then her and her grandpa, then her and her brother, and then her and you together." He said before he looked up at her.  
"She never wanted to put her father in her album, I wish she did though." She side.  
"She said that she didn't have a father?" He had a questioning look.  
"She does, but she doesn't like him." She replied.  
"Why is that? I thought she liked everyone?" He questioned.  
"She does... except him." She said slowly.   
"Why?" He asked.

Mrs. Higurashi took a moment and breathed in for the moment before she explained. She didn't want this to hurt as much as it should, she had a feeling she would have to explain about Kagome's father to someone.

"Along time ago, during the time when Souta was born it started. Kagome had to stay home with her father because I was at a place to deliver a baby. I never knew that her father hated her so much; he abused her when I wasn't around. I never knew it either, Kagome never told me because her father would hurt her more. That week I was gone for delivery she was abused so much it was hard to bare to look at. She was covered in so many bruises and scratches. She still loved him as a father though; she always did no matter how much he would hurt her. But soon after Souta was born; about a month later to be precise, he left us and he never came back. When I had found out what he's been doing to her I made him leave. We had a fight but he did decide to leave. He claimed he was going on a business trip to Kagome so she wouldn't be upset. He knew that he loved her, but only in a sick and twisted way, but he cared."

Mrs. Higurashi took a moment to collect herself from fury, anger, sadness, and most of all... pain.

"Kagome gave him a warm smile and hugged him. He shoved her away and walked out. That day on Kagome had always sat on the roof top waiting for him to return. When she was 13 years old, she started to give up on him. She didn't like waiting for someone that wouldn't come back. When Souta asked about their father Kagome would leave or push him away. Every time someone mentioned her father, she would get so tense and won't know what to do in her case. She loves him still but I don't know if she can forgive him anymore. She sometimes goes on the roof, but not every night anymore." (Sorry, I made it similar to my experience XD.)

She finished and looked at Inuyasha. He looked like he felt the same pain as Kagome did so many years ago. Then Mrs. Higurashi remembered something.

"Kagome still has a big bruise on her shoulder; she never lets people see it. Not anyone, even... me." She managed a little smile.  
"Why does she still love him if he hates her?" He said so slowly that it took him to think of how to say it.  
"Kagome loves everyone, but her father is just a mystery to me now." She answered.  
"Hmm..." He wanted Kagome now, to see if she felt bad or not.

Inuyasha stop petting Keya and looked up at Kagome's mother.

"May I go to her now?" He asked her.  
"It's only 1pm; you have 2 hours left Inuyasha." She explained.  
"Please? Me and Keya want her here now." Inuyasha said sternly and Keya barked.  
"Okay, just don't get in trouble and run fast." She said.  
"Kay, thanks." He replied.

"Kagome... look, Houjo's coming this way! Go say hi to him!" Ayumi said in a hyper tone.  
"Why? He'll come to us and say hi, then I'll say hi." Kagome sounded bored.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi looked at her curiously and then Houjo came by and they smiled.

"Hey girls... hey Kagome, do you feeling any better than the past two months?" He asked nicely with a handsome smile. Kagome sometimes got annoyed by his smile.  
"Yeah Houjo, I'm okay, I feel better than ever." Kagome said with a small smile. Eri saw Kagome sweat drop.  
"Great, do you want to go to the movies Friday night?" Houjo asked.  
"Uh..." She "was" thinking about it... not.

Ayumi stepped in the conversation.  
"She can't Houjo; she has to take care of her son!" Ayumi smiled.  
"Huh?! Kagome... you have a son???" Houjo nervously asked.  
"He's not technically my son Ayumi! I take care of him!" She shouted a little.  
"Kagome, how come you never told me!?" Houjo asked as he grabbed the side of her arms and started to hurt her a little.  
"Let... me... go..." She struggled to say but his grip got a little tighter.  
"No, your taking care of a little boy, obviously you need a guys help, who is it!?" Houjo was now serious. The nice guy she new was turning out to scare her.  
"I... take care... of him... on my own!" She still tried to struggle away still.  
"No, I know that's a lie!" He shouted again and gripping her more.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi were stunned at what has happening. It was they were frozen and couldn't move and help her. Kagome couldn't take the pain anymore, she could only think of one person.

"Inu... yasha..." she softly said in her pain. Then she heard a bark not far and shouted "KEYA!" very loudly.

Inuyasha and Keya heard her clearly and sped up some. Keya grew another size without notice again and almost looked like a full grown wolf. When Keya heard Kagome's cry for her she howled. Inuyasha told her to go faster and he'd be behind her. With that Keya's eyes turned red as a demon eyes would and went extremely fast to help Kagome.

Houjo had Kagome in the air and Kagome was in a lot of pain because Houjo's hands were almost going in her skin that some blood came out and was staining her school shirt. Keya jumped over the gates that surrounded the school and saw Kagome getting hurt. Keya's eyes look like they were on fire from such anger. When Houjo placed Kagome down and slapped her Keya lunged at him and made him fall to the ground. Saliva was surrounding Keya's sharp white teeth. Her eyes glowing red; Houjo could see his reflection of himself in them.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi came to Kagome to see is she was okay. When they helped her sit up she saw Keya ready to kill Houjo. She couldn't let that happen, no matter what he did to her. But she was scared from what Houjo just did to her. _'Maybe he deserved it? No, no one deserves to get hurt in return.' _She thought as she hid her eyes in her bangs. She knew what she should do.

"No." She lowly said. Keya heard her and looked over her shoulder to Kagome with an innocent look with red eyes.  
"Don't hurt him Keya." She shed a tear from her pain. Keya looked at him dangerously one more time and snorted at him and went towards Kagome and growled a little to Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi to back up some and so they did. She hugged Keya tightly but didn't hurt her. Keya's eyes went back to normal because Kagome was safe now.

Inuyasha jumped over the gates next to Kagome with his hat on; he was fast for a 5 year old hanyou. His claws looked like they were ready to kill someone.

"Mommy, are you okay?" He asked sitting in a dog style.  
"I'm fine, what are you doing here though? I said 3pm." She said as she looked toward him. She heard him starting to growl and saw that he was looking toward Houjo. Keya was in attack mode again; eyes daring to turn red again. Inuyasha and Keya were both in front of Kagome in attack mode towards Houjo as Eri and Yuka helped Kagome get to her feet.

"Kagome, maybe you should go home now, we can tell the teachers that you felt sick and decided to go home unannounced." Ayumi suggested.  
"She is going home, with us." Inuyasha said without turning around. He was very serious; almost like he was back to his actual age but with a kid voice.  
"Yeah, I'll go home, thanks guys." Kagome said.  
"What us to come with you?" Yuka asked.  
"No." Inuyasha answered for Kagome and started to form a fist on his sides.

Kagome remember that he always acted like that when he didn't trust anything to get near me when she was hurt. He would be so serious; so strict and frightful. She didn't disagree with Inuyasha even though was just a boy.

"They will come if you hurt him." Kagome said to Inuyasha and Keya.

They immediately stopped their attack mode at looked at Kagome with innocence. As if a young child were to obey to its mother. Houjo was getting up and brushing the dirt off himself and was ready to speak.

"No wonder why you father left. You're not that easy to trust, you were a wench and always were, you go behind people's backs!" Houjo shouted out loud to her. Everyone looked at Kagome. Not just Eri, Yuka, Ayumi, Inuyasha, Keya, and Houjo; but people who were walking by also.

Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi gasped. "How could you say something like that to her Houjo?" The 3 asked.  
"Because it's true! Hey Kagome, that kids a half breed isn't he?" He smiled malevolently and saw Kagome hiding her face.

Kagome was angry, no... furious. She never likes it when people to talk bad and involve her father into the same conversation; and now he involved Inuyasha. Pain, sadness, and anger were inside her and could barely control it anymore. She smacked him and accidentally used her miko powers. It forced him to hit a school building and get seriously hurt.

"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT THEM LIKE THAT!" She shouted.

Kagome wanted to go hit him some. She caught herself at the moment. She was turning into some type of evil person, she scared herself; she was even scaring Inuyasha a little. He ran to her and hugged her on her waist, begging her to stop. She didn't notice what just happened; she didn't mean to do anything. She stood up and took about ten steps away from them all.

"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She said in a low voice and shed a tear again because of what she did.

Inuyasha didn't know why she was sorry. He remembered what Mrs. Higurashi had told him. But how Kagome yelled at Houjo scared him a lot. He had never seen her yell so seriously before. Kagome turned her head slightly to see him in the corner of her eye. She felt terrible after what happened she never meant to do anything.

"You can go back to your time if you want Inuyasha." She whispered.

Inuyasha ran up to her and cried in her skirt. He didn't want to leave her just because she lost control of herself.

"No! I want to stay here with you till you go back!" He said cried a little more and was now getting a little tired from his running, anger, and red eyes.

'_He still wants to be here with me? But I scared him so much. He won't have it any other way though.'_ She thought to herself.

She bent down and looked him in the eye.

"You still want to be so close to me even what I just did to him?" She asked and he nodded in response.  
"I know why you're mad." He hugged her around her neck and she returned the hug and picked him up that way.  
"I suppose you're tired then. Let's go to my house so you can rest some." She said softly as he nudged his head in her neck for comfort.

"See you guys later, I'm going home. Come on Keya, let's go now." She said. Keya followed by her side.

"Bye Kagome." They said to her as she walked towards the way she lived with Keya and Inuyasha.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Kagome and Keya walked all the way to Kagome's house while Inuyasha slept the whole way. Keya walked up the stairs and noticed Kagome wasn't walking also. She look back and saw Kagome's face; her sad impression was painful to see. Keya may have only been a wolf, but had a heart. She too lost control of herself when about to attack Houjo, but Kagome hurt him.

Keya walked toward her side and whimpered a little so Kagome would continue up the stairs. Kagome look at Keya and that perked her ears. It cheered Kagome up a little and so she continued to walk up the stairs with Keya by her. They reached up to the door and

"Thank you about earlier Keya." She said in a low voice.

Keya looked at her with such humbled eyes. It made Kagome feel better and opened the door to let Keya. Then closed the door behind her and went to her room with Keya and Inuyasha in her arms.

When Keya pushed the door open and jumped on the bed; she didn't go on the pillow because she was the size of it. Kagome set Inuyasha on her bed and tucked him in. She looked at him for a while noticing that this would end eventually, in 10 months everything can go back to normal. Or so she would hope at least; she didn't know what to think.

"Keya, want to outside for a while and play a bit?" She asked.

Keya got off the bed softly and rushed to the entrance of Kagome's room; her tail was wagging in such joy that she was moving her butt. Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha's head and left the room quietly; not to disturb the sleepy one.

When she cracked her door she walked downstairs seeing a hyper Keya going in circles. Keya almost fell afterwards from spinning so much.

"Mom, me and Keya will be outside, Inuyasha is taking a nap." Kagome said when she peeked in the kitchen and seeing her making dinner.  
"Okay dear." Her mom replied.

When Kagome opened the door Keya bolted out the door extremely fast. Kagome laughed seeing how Keya wanted to play badly. Kagome remembered how the cubs at Kouga's den always wanted to play. She grabbed a bone that her mother bought.

"Keya catch!" Kagome shouted and threw it in the air.

Keya saw her throw the bone and got a little bit hyper and jumped 20feet in the air for it and raced herself to Kagome. They did that multiple times till Kagome got tired.

She sat down for a bit and Keya laid down next to her.

"I suppose you want me to throw it again Keya?" She asked.

Keya wagged her tail even though her eyes were closed. She jumped up to her feet and waited for Kagome to throw the bone one last time. Kagome pulled her arm back and chucked the bone far. Keya dashed out and ran toward it with speed.

Suddenly, Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked behind her and saw legs in blue pants. When she started to look up, she the persons face.

"Ho... Houjo?" She flinched a little in fright and turned away but sat in the same spot.  
"Kagome." He said softly; putting a hand on her shoulder.

She shuttered when he touched her. She was afraid of what he would hit/abuse her.

"I'm sorry for what I did earlier; I didn't mean it, I just... I don't know." He whispered near her ear. Kagome looked at him and he kissed her when she faced him. He helped Kagome get up and he then hugged her. "Please forgive my actions today; I don't know what I was doing, honest. It was like someone took over me or something." He said in a sad voice, as if he were about to cry.

Kagome was shocked... It was Houjo, the Houjo that she knew and cared about. She returned his hug. "It's okay Houjo." She said to assure him.

Keya returned from catching the bone, she saw Houjo and Kagome and started to walk defensively towards them with low growls. Kagome heard her and released Houjo and turned and knelt down with her arms wide. Keya noticed that Kagome was not afraid and she was happy. She ran up to Kagome and received a hug.

Houjo bent down to look at Keya.

"So, you're the one who wanted to kill me first aye?" Houjo teased.   
"You can't blame her Houjo, I take care of her and she's protective of me sometimes as she growls older." She defended Keya. "Beside, she wouldn't harm anything unless probably told to." She explained.  
"What are you a queen or something to wolves?" He teased her.  
"Maybe" She teased back.  
"Let's find out then, I found some wolf cubs earlier in an old alley; and I tried to bring them here but wouldn't allow me and their eyes glaze red when I go near." He stated.  
"Uh..." She looked towards Keya who nodded. "Okay, be right back then."

She went inside the house and told her mother that she was going for a walk with Keya really quickly and not to let Inuyasha leave the house. After that, they took off in search of the cubs.

After an hour they found the alley Houjo talked about, they went down it and heard some whimpering close by.

"Cubs!" Kagome shouted and then started to hear small growls.  
"I'll protect you Kagome." He said as he went in front of her as he saw 5 cubs with reds eyes looking at them with drool coming out of their mouths.  
"It's alright Houjo, I got it." She said and started to go in front of Houjo slowly.

Kagome took 3 steps near them and they stood in attack mode. Keya stood next to Houjo, waiting to be called upon.

"Devour me if you want wolves, you would betray your own brother Kouga and your sister Kagome!" She said in a serious tone. Keya's ears perked.

'_That women, is the one Kouga calls his mate?!'_ Keya thought. (What? Animal can think too you know!)

The 5 wolf cubs knew the name Kouga from their father wolf; they knew Kouga was the Wolf Tribe Leader. They smelt Kagome from their distant and smelled wolf demon on her.

Keya did a wolf bow and so did the cubs. At the same time, the 5 cubs and Keya howled. When they stopped they heard others howl that were farther away. Kagome sighed when the howling stopped and looked behind her to see Houjo.

"Wh... what... just... happened???" He nervously asked.  
"Don't' worry." Kagome said as she knelt down. "They won't attack." The cubs came running to her and licking her a lot.  
"What did you do?!" He nervously asked again.  
"I told them that I was a sister of theirs, technically I'm not, but I guess a very close friend." She smiled. "It's time for me to go back home now." She stated as she stood up.

Kagome, Houjo, and Keya started to walk and the pups stayed in place. They didn't know what to do; to follow Kagome or to stay.

"Come on cubs, I'll take you to Kouga eventually." Kagome said as she patted her sign as a sign for them to follow.

They followed afterwards, but on the way when they were going to Kagome's place the wolf cubs kept jumping on each other. Kagome decided to hurry it up some so she, Houjo, and Keya picked on the speed a little. The cubs noticed that and then they started to run to keep up.

"That was fun Kagome; we should look for wolves more often... joking." Houjo said.  
"I guess I'll see you around sometime when I go back to school." She said as she walked up the stairs with 6 wolves.  
"You won't be there tomorrow?" He asked.  
"No, I need to have my arms healed up first." She replied

Houjo knew what she meant; she was talking about what he did to her during school. He nodded and waved to her and left her sight.

Kagome made it up the stairs and the cubs raced around everyone outside. Keya was next to Kagome. Kagome looked at Keya, "Are cubs always this hyper?" She asked. Keya perked her ears and looked at the cubs.

Kagome went inside and told her mom she was pack and that she brought 5 wolf cubs home. Mrs. Higurashi sighed and asked if they would be taken to Inuyasha's era. Kagome said yes and her mom allowed her to keep them at the house for the time being. Kagome thanked her and brought the cubs in followed by Keya. Kagome then told them that they have to stay calm inside or else they would be in a lot of trouble. They all nodded and so they all went up to her room quietly seeing Inuyasha still sleeping.

"Inuyasha, wake up, it's been 5 hours since you taken a nap." Kagome gently patted him as she was sitting next to him on her bed.  
"Me sleepy, sleep longer." He mumbled and turned away.  
"You can go to sleep later; you shouldn't have slept this long in the first place." She said as she rubbed his back for him to get up.  
"I smell Houjo!" He opened his eyes wide and smelt the air once more.   
"It's okay Inuyasha, calm down. Today was a big misunderstanding I guess." She explained.  
"But he hurt you." He pouted.  
"He may have hurt me, but I'm alive aren't I?" She asked and he just nodded.

"Come on, we'll go take a bath now." She said.  
"Uh... Kagome?" He questioned.  
"Yeah?" She replied.  
"Why are there 5 cubs here?" He asked

Kagome explained it all to him during bath time. After that they all had dinner and then they all went to sleep on Kagome's bed. The cubs slept near Keya which was at the end of her bed and Inuyasha slept next to Kagome.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Okay everyone, let's get going!" Kagome shouted.

It had been 2 weeks now since they left the feudal era. Buyo was glad they were leaving; he couldn't put up playing with 5 cubs, an older wolf cub, and to top it all off... an Inuyasha.

All the cubs were in her big backpack, Keya in her arms, and Inuyasha was on her side near the well.

"Hope you come back and visit soon Kagome!" Souta shouted as he waved at the shine-well door.  
"Bye Souta." Kagome said and the jumped with Inuyasha and was sucked up by a blue light as usual.

They landed back in the well to see clear skies over them. Kagome let the cubs out of her backpack after setting Keya down. She bent down so Keya could jump on her back and out of well. Kagome then tossed Inuyasha out; of course he landed safely. The Kagome tossed the cubs out one at a time.

She tossed Sari out; she had a beautiful brown coat that felt silky and the word Sari came to her first, it was probably because a sakura pedal fell on her nose when she was naming the pups. The second one that was tossed was Kayo; he had heavy wool-like fur but his he got his name from his hard head. Yuki was next; he was basically the leader out of the 5 cubs. Dao was then tossed up; he was very energetic, sometimes more energetic than Shippo. Last but not least, Tanara; she had the softest fur that she could be mistaken as a fluffy pillow. Kagome tossed her bag up and then climbed out of the well.

"KAGOME!" Shippo shouted as he leaped into Kagome's arms with joy and excitement.  
"Hi Shippo, did you have fun while we were away?" Kagome asked as she set the kit down.  
"Yeah, it was okay, do you have chocolate? Why are there so many wolves here? Can me and Inuyasha go play now?" He asked many question within a minute.  
"I brought you chocolate, I found these cubs, and go ahead and play with Inuyasha, and I'll go to the hut where I know Miroku and Sango are. Keya, Kayo, Yuki, Tanara, Dao, Sari... you can go play too if you want." She replied.

Inuyasha and Shippo went to play; Kagome was walking down the hill with Keya, Kayo, and Tanara following her. Yuki, Dao, and Sari played in the fields to play but Yuki and Dao chased Sari a lot.

Kagome reached the hut and saw Miroku and Sango sitting around and Kirara was sleeping near Sango.

"Hi guys, I missed you guys a lot." Kagome said as she began to sit down and got tackled by Tanara and Kayo. Keya growled a little and the two cubs stopped and sat quietly.  
"Hi Kagome, it's good to see that your back, what's with the new cubs?" Miroku said cheerfully.  
"It's great that your back, bet Inuyasha is playing with Shippo?" Sango also said.  
"Yeah, Inuyasha is playing with Shippo; the other cubs are playing outside. This is Tanara, and this here is Kayo." She replied.

Tanara walked near Sango and Kayo walked near Miroku while Keya just laid down with her head on Kagome's lap. Kagome smiled and kept petting Keya's head.

"My friend Houjo told me about them and that they were living in an alley." Keya growled at the name 'Houjo'. "Keya, Houjo, and I went to go check on them and I decided to take them along and bring them here to be taken under care from Kouga and his tribe. When I first found them you could almost see their rib bones." She explained.

"So... is it just these two? Or is there more?" Sango asked; scratching Tanara's ear cheerfully.  
"More." Kagome smiled.  
"How many more?" Miroku asked a little nervously. 

Kagome whistled a little high pitch noise. Tanara and Kayo went toward her. Few minutes later they heard joyful barking coming their way. Keya got up and set next to Kagome. Three playful pups came in and darted to Kagome. They became quickly mellowed and sat in front of Kagome and faced her with wagging tails.

"This is Yuki, Dao, and Sari." Kagome said happily.  
"There's.... 5... of... them...?" Miroku stammered.  
"Yeah, but don't worry, we can leave tomorrow morning to Kouga's den.

Miroku and Sango nodded with agreement.

Kagome was very tired and decided that she wanted to take a nap. She was going to rest her head on her back pack but Keya moved it so she could be the pillow. Yuki stood up and walked near Kagome and laid down next to her soon the rest of the cubs came and slept beside her.

Miroku and Sango seemed shocked a little, but didn't care. Kagome could act like a mother for anyone who needed it.

"Inuyasha, was it fun going to Kagome's world?" Shippo asked.  
"Yeah, it was okay, some people there are nice, but some others I don't like." Inuyasha grumbled.  
"I suppose you liked Kagome's friends?"  
"The girls were okay, stupid Houjo." Inuyasha mumbled the last part.  
"Houjo?" Shippo questioned.

"Yeah, he hurt Kagome and insulted her." He snorted.  
"But Inuyasha, you did that to when you were older you know."  
"I... did?" Inuyasha questioned.  
"Yeah, you two would fight about three times a day, and when she would want to go home you yell at her because you don't want her to leave. Then you two would sometimes fight if you went to go see Kikyou." Shippo explained. "Kikyou...?" He questioned again.  
"Ah! Nothing, I didn't say Kikyou! I said! Uh, I said! Uh... never mind." Shippo sighed "Tell me, tell me who this Kikyou is." Inuyasha sounded curious.  
"Uh... she... was... the first women... you... fell in love with." Shippo said glumly.  
"Tell me more about this... Kikyou." Inuyasha said sternly.  
"She's the incarnation of Kagome, she killed you around 50 years ago but Kagome brought you back somehow. She tries to kill Kagome so she could take you back. Kagome saved you when Kikyou was taking you to hell with her. She always tries to kill Kagome, and Kagome never does anything to hurt her, and I don't think she ever will for you." Shippo explained some more.  
"She... tries to kill Kagome?" He started to grit his teeth. "What do I do about it?" He asked. But Shippo turned his head a different way.  
"You never could do anything, it was too hard for you to just help one or the other... but... you usually left Kagome to go to Kikyou." He replied. 

Inuyasha didn't notice Kagome behind him. Shippo wasn't looking in the direction of Inuyasha so he wouldn't know. Kagome just stayed there and listened.

"I... left Kagome for Kikyou? But... why? Kagome is so caring and such. Why would I go to this Kikyou woman?" Inuyasha asked Shippo.

Shippo was going to answer him, but Kagome interrupted and answered Inuyasha instead.

"You love Kikyou very much and can never get her out of your mind Inuyasha." She said calmly.

She shocked Inuyasha and Shippo; they both jumped a foot or two away from being surprised.

"Kagome! I didn't mean to say anything about her! He wanted to know and..." Shippo got cut off by Kagome.  
"It's alright Shippo, come on guys. Let's go, Sango wants to take a hot bath. You and Inuyasha can play, Sango and I will just be talking a while, okay?" She said.  
"Kay, but Kagome." Shippo started.  
"Yes?"  
"Are you mad?" Shippo questioned.  
"No, I'm not, let's go now." She said and just walked to the hut to get Sango to go take a bath. Sari, Keya, and Tanara followed as Kayo, Yuki, and Dao stayed with Kirara and Miroku.

Inuyasha and Shippo did as told and played in the springs while Kagome and Sango talked.

"Kagome, is something bugging you?" Sango asked.  
"Just a little." Kagome replied.  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"He knows about Kikyou."  
"Inuyasha?" Sango questioned, but only received a nod. "Don't worry about it Kagome. I know she tries to hurt you, but it's only because..." Sango was interrupted by Kagome.  
"I know Sango... I know." Kagome said in a type of sad voice.

Kagome sighed and sank in the water a little. After a few minutes she felt someone poking her. She rose out of the water and saw Shippo next to her.

"Yes Shippo?" Kagome said calmly.  
"Can you wash my hair?" He asked a little nervously, probably from not that long ago that day.  
"Sure, sit in my lap and I'll do your hair." She smiled lightly.  
"Yay." He sat in Kagome's lap and she washed his hair, Inuyasha just watched a little. He thought that Kagome was actually mad because he and Shippo talked about Kagome.

"Want me to do your hair next Inuyasha?" She said in a slight happy tone. 

He was confused; a minute she looks so sad, then the next minute she's cheerful. Was the happiness she was showing him right now, fake?

"Sure!" He said cheerfully as a kid would.  
"Okay then, I'm almost done with Shippo, then your turn." She smile sweetly.

"Inuyasha, who and what did you like about Kagome's time?" Sango asked him.  
"Um... Kagome's family, Buyo, and her three friends, I liked the thing called a park." He replied bluntly.  
"That's nice, what did you not like?" She asked again.  
"Houjo and that thing Kagome calls toilet." He grumbled and Kagome sighed.  
"Houjo?" Sango questioned.  
"It's a guy who likes me." Kagome joined the chat.  
"Like you?! He hurt you! Not to mention insulted!" Inuyasha shouted.  
"He apologized!" Kagome shouted back.  
"He hurt both your arms that day and insulted you and your...!" Inuyasha's voice died down and smelt tears coming from Kagome.

"Stop... he didn't mean to insult me. He came over when you were asleep; he apologized to me and said he was sorry. I forgive him just as easily as I forgive you when you were older." She said in a lower voice while hiding her face.  
"I... didn't... mean to... er... I'm..." Inuyasha's ears lowered.  
"It's okay Inuyasha, come here, it's your turn for your hair to be washed." She said as she placed Shippo out of her lap.

Inuyasha walked to her but felt a little ashamed for yelling at her because he was just a kid; Kagome didn't care though, as if she was use to it or something. She hugged lightly when he was in her lap and whispered "don't worry about anything" in his ear. She then washed his hair and then let his play around with Shippo as she then washed her own hair. When she was down they all put their clothes on and headed to the hut to eat dinner.

After dinner they all went to sleep... or at least tried to. No one cold sleep because it was crowded inside so Kagome went outside to sleep, and so did the 6 wolves. Kagome laid against the sacred tree and looked at the full moon. The wolves kept quiet and decided not to howl. When was against the tree trunk the wolves laid against her; Keya, Sari, and Tanara on one side Yuki, Kayo, and Dao on the other.

Inuyasha waited till Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara were asleep to leave the hut. He knew Kagome was awake but he was afraid if she was mad. But he got up anyway and walked towards the way she went by smelling her scent. When he saw her she was just sitting there peacefully. He walked near the tree, the wolves knew he was there, Kagome did too, but they didn't do anything, not to mention that the wolves were tired and that they knew he would come out to be with them too. Kagome heard sniffles near her.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" She asked softly.  
"I'm sorry mommy." He said trying to hold back tears.

Kagome was still trying to get use to be calling mommy from him.  
"Sorry for what?" She asked.  
"For yelling, at first I meant it but then it felt wrong after a while. When you walked out of the hut I thought you would leave us." He said in a low voice.  
"It's okay, I'm sorry for also yelling at you and what do you mean leave you guys? I would never, and you should be asleep right now." Kagome softly replied.  
"How come you're not mad?" He said as he walked toward Kagome and began to lie on her lap.  
"No, of course not, I'm use to it, even the first day I met you we yelled at each other." She laughed a little and wrapped her arms around him a little.  
"Did we... always fight?" He said looking upward to Kagome's face to see her eyes closed.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter. Go to sleep okay?" She said.  
"Kagome, why did you look so sad earlier, around the time you came to get me and Shippo till bath time?" He looked away for her face.  
"It was nothing, I was just thinking about something was all." She replied.  
"About Kikyou?" He then looked up at her; feeling her tensing up a little.  
"Never mind about it, okay?" She loosened herself.  
"Kay, night." He said and closed his eyes.  
"Goodnight." She said. 

Soon they all drifted away into a goodnights sleep.

* * *

Sorry, I am not aloud at the computer till monday becausew i hurt my hand badly.


	18. Chapter 18

Okay guys, sorry about my deluma and stuff. So here you go... I just hope you know that this is only up to Ch.20 because I need to do a Sesshomaru/Kagome one for the people who were dissapointed at me last time.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

The sun was now rising; Inuyasha, Kagome, and the wolves were now awake. Kagome told Inuyasha she was going to get some fish from the stream. After catching the fish she cooked them and made breakfast for everyone. As Sango and the others woke up they began to eat the breakfast Kagome made for them.

After they all ate their breakfast and started their journey to Kouga's den. The cubs were having fun the whole way. They were running, jumping, playing around, and so many other anything with happiness. Keya didn't do what they did; she knew where they were going, she knew what will happen when they arrive at Kouga's den. Keya didn't like the idea of leaving Kagome and the others. She didn't show any sign of sad emotions, she stayed beside Kagome as they walked forwards. Sango and Miroku decided to ride Kirara. Shippo on Kagome's shoulder and Inuyasha between Kagome and Kirara.

After a good few hours they decided to take a break and have lunch. Keya, Kirara, and the cubs had steak, Sango and Miroku had sushi, and Inuyasha and Shippo had some ramen. Kagome didn't eat; she climbed up some rocks and looked toward the sky where the wind blew.

'_Ancestors, here my prayer, allow Inuyasha to be himself faster than a year. Please,'_ Kagome said in her mind and the winds picked up just a little for that short time.

Miroku looked up toward Kagome. He sensed Kagome doing a prayer with her powers. Miroku climbed and walked up to Kagome and began to talk to her.

"So Kagome, what was that prayer for? It was pretty strong and might come true from the breeze of the winds." Miroku asked.  
"For Inuyasha to be the way he was before he was changed into his younger age." Kagome said almost like she was a different person.

"Having difficulty with the young one?" he questioned  
"No, just that he is starting to learn more about his true self and the things that caused him pain. Like I cause pain to him all the time, we're even starting to fight again, just like old times." Kagome explained with a small smile.

Kagome and Miroku sat next to each other in silence for a while.

"You don't cause me pain." A small voice said.  
"Huh? Inu... Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice stammered.  
"You don't cause pain; you're the nicest person I've met besides my mommy." Inuyasha said with an innocent voice.

"See Kagome, maybe it's just your imagination?" Miroku suggested.  
"Hmm... maybe." Kagome said to herself out loud. 

"Are you guys ready to go now?" Sango said as she began to walk toward them.  
"Yeah, we should go now." Kagome responded.

Soon they were all ready to go; the cubs again ran up in front and fooled around while Keya still stayed on Kagome's side with Inuyasha on the other side, Miroku and Sango were on Kirara, and Shippo was on her shoulder as usual.

After 5 hours they finally reached the mountain that Kouga's tribe lived. They all were tired already from a 5 hour walk. The cubs had enough energy though. Even Miroku and Sango were tired even though they walked for 2 hours and 30 minutes so Kirara could have a break from giving them a ride.

"Kagome, aren't you tired? You've walked the whole way and you're just human." Shippo asked followed by a statement.  
"No, I'm use to it remember? Why? Do you want a break now?" She quested back.  
"That's up to you Kagome, but yes, I think Miroku and Sango might want one." Shippo explained.  
"Sure then, how long?" She asked.  
"Um... 10 minutes?" Shippo asked back.  
"Sure, you guys can just stay here and I'll take these ones to Kouga." She replied.

"Kagome, is that wise? What if wants you stay and become his mate again?" Miroku asked.  
"It's alright, I'll just say no as usual." Kagome replied.  
"Kagome are you sure about this?" Sango asked.  
"Yup, be back later; stay here." Kagome waved to them and began to leave with Keya and the cubs coming with her.

"Inuyasha, Shippo, go with her." Miroku instructed them.  
"But I'm tired." Shippo complained.  
"Very well, Inuyasha go with Kagome." Miroku told him.

Inuyasha just looked at Kagome who was walking away. He then looked back at Miroku.

"No, she said to stay, so that's what I'll do." He easily said to Miroku.

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango shared glances with each other in amazement.

"Uh... Inuyasha... are you okay?" Sango confusingly asked.  
"No? Why?" Inuyasha had a curiously face.  
"Well, this is basically the first time you actually won't follow Kagome." Miroku said.  
"You usually never let her go anywhere alone." Shippo continued.  
"Unless it's to her own era." Sango finished their speech.  
"Uh... but... uh, how come?" Inuyasha pondered.

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango fell backwards.

"Never mind Inuyasha." Miroku replied.  
"Um... okay." He said confusedly.

"Hey Kouga? I smell a familiar scent; do you know what it is?" Hakkaku asked as he walked near the cave entrance.

Kouga sniffed the air and immediately noticed what it was.

"It's Kagome!" Kouga jumped up and walked toward the entrance to see Kagome coming with a wolf and 5 cubs talking to Ginta.

"Hi Kagome nice to see you around here." Ginta greeted her.  
"Hi Ginta, I came to talk to Kouga about something." She smiled at him.  
"Sure Kagome hold on." Ginta ran toward the cave and saw Kouga just watching.

"Kagome wants to talk to you." Ginta said.  
"Kay." He said and walked out to her.

"Oh, hi Kouga, I missed you." She smiled sweetly.  
"You did?" Kouga was shocked he thought she was still mad.  
"Uh-huh, I'm sorry about last time, I was just so tired and such." Her smile turned into a frown.  
"It's okay; it was my fault for picking on him in the first place." He replied.

Kagome nodded and then remember Keya was beside her and the cubs were behind them.

"Oh Kouga, I brought you these guys." She bent down and she was petting Keya and the cubs.  
"Huh? You brought them... to me?" He was confused.

"Yeah, Keya was the first I found; it was the night you left when it was. She had a terrible cold but I took care of her. Then I found these 5 with no mother or father and so I thought you would take them in. They are pretty good and they've been waiting to see such a noble leader of theirs." She explained happily.

"You found these wolves and took care of them to bring to me?" He asked.  
"Yes, I can't leave such great creatures to suffer." She fell down because Yuki jumped on her and then so did the other cubs. Kagome just laughed and Kouga smiled as he watched her.  
"Thank you for bringing them to me Kagome, they shall be strong wolves." He said with pride. 

Kagome sat up and the cubs got off her.

"I know you will Kouga." She said to please him, after she said that she said the cubs names so he would know.

Kouga felt happy to know that Kagome was happy also. Suddenly the other wolves that have been in the tribe came forth near them. The cubs scattered and were starting to flee from them. Kouga called the cubs to return but they didn't. Kagome did that certain whistle and they came straight to her even if the older wolves were there. The cubs completely ignored them and were praised by Kagome. Kouga was stunned about this.

"How come they came to you and not me?" Kouga asked curiously.  
"Oh, sorry. They always come when I whistle." Kagome said and then looked at the cubs. "You guys need to listen to Kouga now okay?" She told them and they just barked happily in understanding matter.

Kagome petted all the wolves around the cave including Keya and the cubs.

"Well... I guess I should go then." Kagome said with a little sadness in her voice.  
"Kagome, why don't you just stay here with me and my comrades?" Kouga asked.  
"Kouga... I've told you before; it's not my place to be here. You know that." She glanced at him then turned away.  
"My men and wolves accept you!" He stated loudly.  
"I know... but I have my own people to take care of... Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara... their like my tribe... as this is yours." She smiled.

Kouga couldn't really say anything to protest her.

"I should probably go then Kouga, I don't want to intrude anymore, and I'll try to visit some time. Byes!" She said as she waved and started to walk away.  
"Goodbye... Kagome." He said sadly then started to cheer up a little knowing she would come and try to visit sometimes.

As Kagome walked away, Keya sprinted after her and then walked behind her and whimpered. Kagome looked around and saw a sad Keya looking at her with soft eyes.

"Keya, stay with Kouga's tribe; it's your natural home anyways. Takes care of the cubs will you?" She asked Keya and she nodded.

Kagome gave Keya a big hug and started to cry a little during that time. When Kagome stopped their hug Keya licked the tears of Kagome's face. Kagome smiled and petted Keya one last time and told her goodbye and walked away. Keya soon struggled not to follow Kagome. Keya howled very loudly and then the cubs howled too. A minute later, all the wolves were howling in sadness of Kagome's leave. They couldn't do anything about it though. Keya soon stopped howling and so did the other wolves. Kouga knew how they felt; he hated it when Kagome left also.

Kouga walked up towards Keya and put a hand on her head.

"Don't worry Keya; she'll visit you sometime, go inside the cave and rest." Kouga tried to comfort her.  
"She was like a mother to me, as she was to the other cubs." Keya said to Kouga. (Remember, Kouga is wolf so they can talk.)  
"I can tell, come on lets go inside." Kouga said as he left her there. Keya shortly followed.

"What's taking Kagome so long?" Shippo complained.  
"Relax Shippo, I right here." Kagome came from behind and scared the heck out of him.  
"Kagome! Kouga didn't follow?" Shippo asked.  
"No, so let's go back now, at least out of his territory so he won't be a bother to us." Kagome said.

They all nodded and began to walk pass a village. It caught Inuyasha's eye because it looked familiar to him. He didn't care though; he shook it out of his thoughts and walked beside Kagome.

After 3 hours they claimed they were far enough from Kouga's territory. Inuyasha was sleepy so they took a break. Shippo and Kirara slept also while the others talked.

_The forest was on fire and Inuyasha was caught in it. 'Help!' he shouted; no one heard him._

_Suddenly, an arrow came out of no where and pierced him through his chest. He whined loudly in pain. He looked to see who it was. 'Kagome?' he said in a low voice.  
_

'_I'm not Kagome! Does she mean more to you than I, my love?' The women spoke._

_Inuyasha looked more closely and noticed it wasn't Kagome. 'Who are you?' He asked slowly.  
'Inuyasha, I'm surprised you forgot who I am, I'm Kikyou.'_

Inuyasha woke up slowly but a little frightened and saw that he was being care by Kagome, Shippo was carried by Miroku, and Kirara was carried by Sango. Inuyasha was happy he was near Kagome; he snuggled in her shirt and went back to sleep, this time... with no Kikyou in it.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It's been 5 months now and right now Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Kagome were in a hot bath at a village while Miroku was in a room waiting for the others to return from the bath.

"Kagome, I'm going to go in the other room now, I bet Miroku and Kirara are bored." Sango cheerfully said.  
"Okay, I'm just going relax a little more here. Shippo, Inuyasha, do you want to go with her?" Kagome wondered.  
"Sure, I'll go, can I have some chocolate Kagome?" Shippo asked.  
"Sure it's in my backpack in the same room as Miroku, go ahead." Kagome replied.  
"Yay, thanks Kagome!" Shippo walked out with Sango and then looked into Kagome's backpack and found the chocolate.

"Hmm? Inuyasha, how come you didn't go out with Sango and Shippo?" She asked.  
"There's enough room to swim now." He grinned. "Thanks for teaching me." He said.  
"You welcome Inuyasha, I suppose since you want to swim in here I'll go in the other room then." Kagome insisted.  
"Aw, I don't want to be alone. Stay in here with me, please?" He pleaded as Kagome put on her skirt.   
"Okay, I'll stay in here, but don't get me to wet okay?" She told him.  
"Kay." Inuyasha said and then started swimming.

The tub was 3½ deep and could barely touch the bottom. He kept swimming around and around. But... 5 minutes later he stopped and started to glow. Kagome and Miroku sensed it too but they weren't sure what was going on. When Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw him back to his older self. Kagome then shifted her head away covering her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked, not knowing he transform to his older self.   
"Miroku, can you bring me my backpack in here please?" Kagome asked with her eyes still covered and did not move.

"Uh..." Miroku looked at Sango.  
"Go ahead, she said for you to go so go." She said a little un-edged.  
"Okay." He said as he grabbed Kagome's backpack and entered the room.

"Here Kagome. Ah! Inuyasha, what are you doing...?" Miroku asked.   
"Miroku, give these to him, I'll be in the other room with Sango." She said without looking at either of the guys.

As Kagome told Sango that Inuyasha was back to his regular age Miroku did the same to Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked at himself and noticed that what Miroku said was true. Sango nodded and wasn't surprised. Kagome sighed and said she was going out for a walk. Shippo said that he would come with her but Kagome said no because she wanted some alone time for once. Sango and Shippo couldn't go against that; Kagome never actually had any alone time, if she ever did, it was because she had a fight with Inuyasha. After Kagome left 10 minutes later Inuyasha and Miroku came out.

"Hey Sango, hey Shippo, what's up?" Inuyasha said in a usually voice.   
"Inuyasha! You are back to normal!" Shippo shouted and jumped onto Inuyasha's shoulder like old times. But just like old times time...  
WHACK  
"Ow! What was that for?!" Shippo shouted at him as Inuyasha laughed.  
"I felt like it." He then snorted.

Inuyasha yawned and then looked around noticing that Kagome wasn't around. He wondered if she was mad or even sad about something.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha asked curiously.  
"She went to go on a walk alone. She didn't say when she would return though." Sango replied.  
"It seems she was shocked that her prayer was answered a while back." Miroku said to himself out loud by accident.   
"Prayer?" Shippo sounded curious to know about.  
"Nothing!" Miroku shouted and waved his hands around insanely.

Inuyasha growled at Miroku and head out of the room to look for Kagome.

'_Inuyasha is back to normal now. I wonder if anything has changed between us now. I doubt he would want to talk to me for a while.'_ Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome was in a tree sitting on a branch that was is to get on. She didn't pay attention to her surroundings, but she knew someone was behind her. She knew it was Inuyasha no doubt. She didn't speak nor move at all, she just kept looking toward her left and stared at the opened fields.

Inuyasha watched her for about 5 minutes silently.

'_I was transformed into a stupid 5 year old brat... and... Kagome, she... took care of me... like I was her own. She fed me, bathed me, and even protected me. But why? She didn't have to do any of it for me.'_ He thought to himself and blushed a little.

Inuyasha jumped into a branch of the same tree right above her branch and sat silently.

"Is there something you want to ask me Inuyasha?" Kagome said quietly.   
"Why did you take such good care of me when I was under that stupid waters spell that made me a little brat? You know you didn't have to." He asked in an annoying cocky voice.  
"I know, but I took care of you because I wanted to." She said in a soft voice but then sighed afterwards.  
"You always want to help people I know, but why help me? We both know I get you angry and mad." He spoke with an arrogant voice.  
"What, I can't help you because I care about you?" She looked up to him with soft eyes.  
"Feh!" He snorted.

Kagome looked away from him and sighed. She knew she would argue with him if they kept talking like that. She hopped off the branch and decided to walk some more, it wasn't toward the hut that the others were in. In fact, she didn't really know where she was going. Inuyasha followed her though.

"Why are you following me Inuyasha?" She asked nicely.  
"Because... it's not safe for you to be out here by yourself." He said quickly.  
"As usual?" She said sarcastically as she began to hug her legs kind of and rested her head on her knees.  
"Feh!" He snorted again.

Inuyasha didn't mean to be so rude like that. He remembered Shippo telling him that he was rude to Kagome a lot and sometimes hurt her feelings. Inuyasha knelt down near Kagome.

"Sorry." He said a little slowly.  
"For what?" She looked straight towards her instead of looking at Inuyasha.  
"For being... so rude..." He told her.  
"Don't be sorry, it's just in your nature to be like that, but I can tell you're tired... Why didn't you go to sleep in the hut?" She asked.  
"I don't know." He looked away. "Not use to it." He said in a low voice.  
"Do you... wish... to sleep on me as you did younger?" She asked him.

Inuyasha didn't know how to answer. He wanted to say yes, but his pride said no. Inuyasha blushed a little bit and couldn't really answer. He just nodded slow and rested his head on Kagome's chest as she wrapped her arms around him. After Inuyasha was in a comfortable position he fell asleep. Kagome started to feel tired and fell asleep also.

2 hours went by and the two of them finally woke up and headed back to the hut where the others were. They were happy to see that they finally decided to come back.

"Inuyasha... do you think its okay to go to Kouga's den tomorrow? You know, to see Keya and the other wolves." She asked before walking in the hut.  
"Fine, but if that bastard tries to sweet talk you I'll kill him." He said it with a bad attitude.  
"Okay." She smiled and went inside and then slept for the night, so did the others.

Next morning Kagome and Inuyasha went to Kouga's den to check on the wolves, Kouga started to make Inuyasha jealous of him again.

"Hi Kagome, done babysitting a mutt now?" Kouga said annoyingly.  
"Shut up you bastard!" Inuyasha shouted.

Kagome just sighed and continued to pet the wolves as they greeted her. Inuyasha knew she was being irritated by him and Kouga arguing so he stopped but Kouga continued to try to get him mad.

"Kouga, can you stop giving Inuyasha hard time? You're just trying to take advantage of him." She said to Kouga with even looking at him.   
"Like to spoil my fun don't you Kagome?" Kouga replied.   
"Sometimes" She smiled.

Kagome and Inuyasha stayed for an hour or 2 and left to return to the hut. But on the way back...

Was someone they didn't really expect.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"K-K-Kikyou..." Inuyasha spoke as if almost frightened of her.

Inuyasha set Kagome down off his back. Kagome stepped back toward a tree and dropped her backpack next to her. She was scared stiff and didn't know what to do.

"Inuyasha, why are you with my reincarnation and not I?" Kikyou asked in her cold voice.  
"It's... none of your concern." He mumbled.  
"Why don't you return to me and leave that wench?" She asked.

Inuyasha froze and didn't answer; he has his face down because he didn't know what to say. Suddenly Kikyou grabbed a bow and arrow quietly and aimed it to Kagome. Inuyasha didn't here her move; but in a moments time he heard a familar sound, that certain noise an arrow makes as it is being stretched on it's bow to shoot something or someone.

"DIE!" Kikyou shouted and released the arrow and it hit Kagome's heart.  
"NO! KAGOME!!!" Inuyasha shouted and echoed through the entire forest.

Kagome was frozen and couldn't move because she was so scared. Was it truely going to be the end of her? Was it suppose to end like this for her?

"Inu..." Kagome couldn't finish; but instead she fell down on her side looking like death beholds her.  
"Such a weak wench, she could not possibly be my reincarnation. But anyways... Souls, return to me; your rightful owner!" Kikyou said coldly. 

Kagome's body was starting to glow as did Kikyou's. One by one, the souls crept toward Kikyou very slowly making her more alive. Kagome's body was glowing less and becoming dim while Kikyou started to glow more and brighter.

"I hate you, you pot head!" Inuyasha yelled and jumped forward at Kikyou.

Inuyasha used his claws to rip right through Kikyou's chest. Some souls went out and returned to Kagome.

"Why are you doing this to me Inuyasha?! You said you always wanted to be with me! You wanted me to return, and then we could get the shards together so you could be all human." Kikyou said with tears starting to flow.  
"Feh, that's all you want..., for me to be human?" He asked curiously with anger.  
"What do you mean Inuyasha?" Kikyou didn't understand.  
"You don't like me being a half breed, you only liked me because I could purify the shikon no tama; if I became human so you could live a normal life!" He raised his voice.

"Stop it Inuyasha!" She walked up to him. "I love you." She hugged him.  
"Feh, you like me for what I **can** become, unlike Kagome. She liked me for who I **am**." He snorted and pushed her away.  
"That's not true!" She yelled.  
"You killed the person that I truly could ever love! You had your chance at life and wasted it!" Inuyasha struck Kikyou once last time. "Now rest in peace." He last said.

All of the souls return to Kagome and left Kikyou with none. Kikyou screamed and soon faded. Kikyou laid on the ground and as soon as the wind came up there was nothing but dust of grave soil and bones. He walked to Kagome who laid dead and held her tightly. He kept nudging at her neck wanted her to wake up because she had her souls; all of them.

Soon after that Miroku, Sango, and Shippo came over on Kirara's back.

"Inuyasha, what the hell happened!?" Miroku yelled.  
"Kikyou did this, I know the arrow anywhere." Sango informed.  
"Inuyasha! You let Kikyou do this to Kagome!?" Shippo shouted.  
"NO I DIDN'T!" He shouted back. "Me and Kagome were coming back from Kouga's den and we were almost back to where you guys were and Kikyou stopped us. I set Kagome down and Kikyou shot an arrow at her. Kikyou is no more though, I destroyed her." He explained.

Miroku sighed. "Sorry, I feel no pulse in Kagome this time." He lowered his head.  
"No! That can't be! She's stronger than that!" Shippo cried into Sango's clothing.

Miroku, Shippo, and Sango cried, even Kirara cried. But Inuyasha didn't, he was still shocked at the fact he let it all happened. How could he even let his gaurd down and not protect her?

"I think it's best if we return to the hut." Miroku said removing away the tears in his eyes with his robe.

Sango nodded and got up with Miroku and went to the hut. Kirara and Shippo were in Sango's arms still crying. Sango was also though, Miroku tried to comfort her, but it didn't help much. At least he didn't wander around her body; insted he wrapped an arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder.

Inuyasha finally stopped looking at Kagome and sat against a tree barely 3 feet away from her and started to cry very little and put his face above her and just looked at her pal face.

"I'm sorry Kagome; I'm such an idiot for not watching after you when you need it most. I never in had the chance to tell you how I felt about you." He laughed very little trying to give himself some humor. "I was very happy when you released me from that tree and came to my life; you taught me many things... like trust. You were the only one to show me that. Kagome I..." He stopped and closed his eyes and hug her closely to him. "I love you..." A tear fell from his face and landed onto Kagome's.

Kagome then started to glow in a pink form and Inuyasha didn't even realize it. The arrow that Kikyou hit her with was a purifying arrow, it had no real affect on her because she was already pure hearted. It was the arrow alone that almost killed her because she didn't have all of her souls. But now she did, and brought her back.

"I... love you too... Inuyasha." Kagome said weakly.

Inuyasha opened his eyes immediately and saw Kagome's eyes starting to open. Kagome stopped glowing and then the arrow started to glow and was destroyed like dust when the wind blew.

"Kagome... you're... you're..." Inuyasha couldn't find the words to say.  
"Here to stay." Kagome whispered to him and placed a hand on his face and gave him a gentle kiss. He kissed her back just as gently.

After their kiss, Kagome tried to get up but her heart and chest hurt like hell.

"Kagome, you shouldn't get up, you're still bleeding." Inuyasha told her.  
"If Sango was here she could bandage me up." Kagome tried to laugh.  
"What, you think that I can't bandage you?" He said clearly.  
"You never even bandaged a person before though."  
"I've watched you bandage my chest a lot. So I think I know." He smirked slightly.  
"Fine then the stuff is in my backpack." She tried to point but winced at the pain.

Inuyasha got up and brought her backpack over and took out the gauzes and bandages.

"Uh Kagome... do you care if I just cut off your shirt with my claws?" He asked nervously.

Kagome just nodded and didn't speak, she was too tired to do much not to mention argue. Inuyasha went behind her to face her back and gently cut and removed Kagome's shirt and forgot about the stupid contraption under her shirt (her bra, duh). He informed her that he was to remove it also to make it easier to help treat her wound. She didn't answer so he just cut if off. He went in front of her and started to clean her chest from blood that she lost. Kagome winced every time he got near her wound. After he cleaned the blood off her he placed gauze on her wound and wrapped around the bandage on her shoulder and her upper chest. He searched through her backpack and found something that Kagome called 'tape' to keep the bandage in place.

"Thank you... Inuyasha." She said before closing her eyes and going to sleep.

Inuyasha just smiled and removed his haori and wrapped Kagome in it and placed her on his lap to sleep on. He placed her head on his chest so that he could smell her sweet scent. Soon after she went to sleep Inuyasha did the same. He was as happy as he could be  
that he slept with a smile on his face.

The next day as the sun came up Inuyasha woke up seeing Kagome still in his lap sleeping peacefully. Inuyasha smiled happily and nudge her neck soft and carefully to wake her up. When Kagome woke up she saw to amber gold eyes looking at her.

"Wake up Kagome, I think it's about time we head toward the hut to let them know your alive." He smiled.

Kagome nodded and tried to get up but didn't succeed. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's backpack and put it on his back and picked up Kagome bridal style and walked towards the hut. Kagome fell back asleep in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha smiled at this and kept walking slowly so he wouldn't disturb her.

"Inuyasha is back and he brought Kagome." Shippo told Miroku and Sango when he jumped off the roof top.

They both sighed and looked at each other. Then they got up and went out side to see Inuyasha with a girl they thought was dead.

"Kagome. Wake up, we're here." He told her and she woke up and opened her eyes slowly because she was happy to sleep in Inuyasha's arm..

"She's alive!" Shippo said and ran to Inuyasha and jumped on his shoulder. "Kagome, we thought you were dead!" He said loudly.  
"Kagome! It's good that you're alive." Miroku said happily.  
"I'm so happy, I was so afraid that you were dead." Sango said happily with tears coming out from joy.

"Thank Inuyasha." She said softly.

The others pondered not understanding why they would have to thank him.

Inuyasha smiled and walked inside the hut and sat down with Kagome still on his lap in his arms securely around her.

"When I heal... lets go shard hunting, okay?" Kagome said to Inuyasha.  
"No." He said easily with no second thought.  
"How come?" She asked curiously.  
"You like me as a hanyou right?" He asked.  
"I like you no matter what you are, you know that." She said smiling.  
"So why would I need the jewel if you like me how I am right now?" He asked.  
"Inuyasha..." She softly said and hugged him lightly because of her wound.

"There's no point being something I might regret, when I have everything I want right here... and all I actually wanted... was you" Inuyasha spoke truthfully and hugged her back......

---The end---

Sorry that I had to rush it a little... But I am planning to make a new story soon. Ja Ne! I'm planning on doing a sequal to this... but... I have to finish a Kag/Ses, a FruitsBasket, a sequal to the first story I did, and yeah, I hope that's okay with everyone?

I'll do a suequal for this if at least 10 people say to okay? Byes


	21. Info

Okay, okay... I shall write a sequal for this fanfic... but I do plan to do two fanfics before it okay?

I am starting a sequal for " Months with Sess, and wanting Inu's death "

and after that I will begin with my Sesshomaru/Kagome fanfic for some people.

And I was happy that many of you like my story. Oh, Yami-Yugi-Girl, since you said that you might want me to help you with your fanfic?

Well... I'll tell you what, in the sequal for this story, I'll make it so that the two of them have twins and one of them dies okay?

Or is that a bit to similar to yours for you?

Inu: Dude, I have to get Kagome fucking pregnant?!

Mir: Aw, looks like someone is going to be busy.

Inu: Shut the hell up!!! xBRx (xbaconrulerx) can make you have sex with Sango!

Mir: Such a good idea. sighs heavenly

San: PERVE!!!

Inu: xBRx, can you torture Miroku in the sequal then?

Me: Sure, I can make him like Kagura!

Mir: NOOOOOO!!! Oh my fucking god!!! I'll die!!!

San: That is if I don't kill you, xBRx, can you make him go out with Kagome?

Me: Su- looks at Inuyasha No... she's taken.

San & Inu: MAKE HIM GO OUT WITH NARAKU!!!

Shi & Kag: HAHAHAHA!!!

Me: uh... I'm not that much of a fan for yaoi/yuri unless it's for a good occasion.

Mir: IF YOU PAIR ME UP WITH NARAKU, YOU HAVE TO PAIR SANGO WITH KEADE, KAGOME WITH KIKYOU, AND INUYASHA WITH SESSHOMARU!!!

Kag, Inu, Kik, Kea, Ses, Nar, and San: YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: SHUT UP GAWD DAMNIT!!! MY STORY!!! SO STFU AND LISTEN.

Them: ....

Me: Damn, to be continue...

See you around, I look forward into doing the sequal.


End file.
